Alex On Earth
by emmy20211
Summary: This is the sequel to Alex! It's mostly about John and Alex who go to earth for a meeting and end up in lots of trouble!
1. Planning

Well, this is the sequel to Alex...obviously, I hope you like it and if you truly want to understand it, I suggest you read Alex first!

And I would like to say thank-you too guardianranger who helped me with a few ideas as well as Kal123mika and Gret1ma1

Please enjoy and REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, don't own Stargate: Atlantis. I mean I'd love to (I'd get to hang out with friggin Joe Flanigan!!!) but I don't... so yeah...

* * *

**Planning:**

"Alex! We're back!"

Hearing the voice, Alex turned around and ran towards the voice, she would know it anywhere!

"John!" she yelled excitedly, running straight into the gate room.

"Hey Alex," said John smiling, "we're finally back,"

Alex ran forward into a hug with John.

"You've been gone for ages!"

"It wasn't that long,"

"Yes it was! I was counting!"

"Every day she'd go around the base saying that it was day 2 or day 3," said Elizabeth coming down the steps, "we knew when she was going to come. It was the same time, every day for the same person,"

"I bet," said John squeezing Alex closer.

"Why were you gone for so long?" asked Alex, pulling away from the hug and staring up at John intently.

"We ran into a bit of...uh...trouble,"

"Oh, that doesn't sound nice!"

"I believe that I am going to take a shower," stated Teyla suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm going to have a nice long shower as well," said Rodney, walking out of the gate room, closely followed by Teyla.

"I'm going to go train," said Ronon gruffly, following the others out of the gate room.

"You better go wash up as well John; I'll keep an eye on Alex until you get back,"

"Alright, be good Alex,"

"Kay!"

oOo

As John walked into Elizabeth's office he looked around for Alex, but he couldn't find her.

"Where did Alex go?"

"She went to grab a picture that she drew while you were gone,"

"Okay, I'll wait here then,"

"Good, John, there's something we need to discuss,"

"And what would that be?"

John slid into the chair and smiled.

"Well, the IOA would like for you to bring Alex to Earth for a while,"

"Why?"

"A few reasons,"

"And they would be?"

"Well, the IOA wants to evaluate how useful she'll be to Atlantis and they would also like her to see the Earth so if they don't want her in Atlantis, she can choose to stay on Earth,"

"I don't think she'll go for any of that,"

"I don't either but she needs to know,"

"Why do they want to evaluate her anyway? She's an ancient, she's smart, she's creative-"

"The problem is she's a child! She's only 5 years old John!"

"She's turning 6 soon!"

"Look John, the IOA will probably allow her to stay, she's a valuable person to have here! She's an ancient for goodness sake!"

"Can we leave after she turns 6?"

"Fine, but it has to be soon after,"

"It will, and I'm going with her!"

"I know, I was planning on you going,"

"Anything else?"

"Yes, the IOA wants to talk to you as well, to see how much Alex respects you and if you're fit to take care of her,"

"You're kidding,"

"Unfortunately, no,"

"I hate those IOA people,"

"I know John, just be nice,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Now, what's happening on Alex's birthday?"

"A birthday party!"

"It'll be her first one won't it?"

"Yeah, that's why I want to give her one,"

"That's nice, I'm sure she'll enjoy it...when is her birthday again?"

"Next week,"

"I bet she can't wait!"

"She can't, she's never been able to celebrate her birthday before,"

"Yeah,"

"John! John!"

John turned around and smiled as he saw Alex bound towards him.

"Look! Look!"

John took the piece of paper into his hand and smiled. It was a drawing of him and Alex holding hands and smiling.

"It's very nice Alex,"

"You like it!?"

"Of course!"

"YAY! It took really long to make!"

"Really?"

"Aha, but it was fun!"

"Well, it's very nice Alex,"

"You really like it!"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Cool! It's for you! I got one for Rodney too!"

"Then, let's go find him and give it to him!"

"Ok, I hope he likes it!"

"He will, now let's go get it,"

"Right!"

oOo

Rodney sighed as he collapsed onto his bed. He was tired and hungry!

"I need food," he mumbled before getting up from his bed, "and I need it now!"

Rodney stumbled towards the door and sighed again, "then I need to sleep for a week!"

Rodney left his room and headed down towards the mess hall, grumbling under his breath. It didn't take long to reach the mess hall, as soon as he got inside; he grabbed some (more like ALOT!) of food and sat down, by himself at a table.

"Hey Rodney!"

Rodney's head snapped up at the sound of the young child's voice.

"Alex?" he asked, looking around, desperately trying to find her face.

"Right here!"

Alex's face was suddenly right in front of him and she started hysterically laughing, falling onto the floor and rolling about as she laughed.

"You always seem to amuse her McKay," said John, appearing right across from the stunned scientist.

"Where did she come from? Where did you come from?"

"Look Rodney, she wanted to give you a picture...but while she's on the floor, you did remember that her birthday is next week, right?"

"Yes, yes, I remembered,"

"And you're the one that has to keep her busy until the party starts,"

"I still don't know why it's me!"

"Neither do I, but it is,"

"Why can't you?"

"McKay,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Rodney rolled his eyes and John smiled in satisfaction, the party had been getting planned for months now, to be honest, he just wanted it to end!

"Rodney?"

Rodney turned his head and smiled at Alex. "Yes?"

"I drew a picture for you and...Do you want to look?"

"Sure,"

Rodney took the picture in his hand and couldn't help but smile at it. It was a picture of him as the sun and Alex was with someone (Probably John) on the grass smiling up at the sun.

"It's great Alex," he stated, lowering the picture.

"Really!"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks!"

"No, thank you,"

Alex smiled and went over to John, who was now standing, took his hand and they left the mess hall.

Rodney sighed and got up himself, he needed to rest from the mission. So Rodney left the mess hall and went straight into his quarters, very quickly collapsing onto the bed in a deep sleep.


	2. Alex's Birthday

Yay! It's the next chapter! Sorry i took so long, homework is just a bit tough! But, I got it finished! *cheering*

Now, since I've _finally_ finished it, it would be FANTASTIC if you could review!

So, please, please, please review!

* * *

**Alex's Birthday**

"Come on Alex," said Rodney walking down the hall.

"Where are we going Rodney?" asked Alex running after Rodney.

"Around Alex, we're just walking around!"

"But Rodney! MY feet hurt! And I'm tired!"

"It's not much further,"

"Rodney,"

"Come on Alex,"

"Rodney! What's going on?"

"Here we are,"

"It's a door...Now can we go?"

"No Alex, let's go through!"

"But _why_?"

"You'll see,"

"Rodney!"

"Come on Alex!"

Alex ran up to Rodney and sighed as he walked towards the door. She slowly followed and gasped as she saw balloons and food and every expedition member nearby.

"Happy Birthday Alex!" they all said at the same time.

"What?" Alex looked around in confusion and smiled as she saw John coming towards her.

"It's a birthday party Alex!" he stated smiling.

"And it's just for you," added Teyla coming over, she was smiling as well.

Alex's eyes widened and a huge smile broke out on her face as she hugged Teyla, and then John.

"It's so cool!"

John stood up with Alex still clinging to his neck and his smile grew wider. "I'm glad you like it,"

"I don't like it...I love it!"

"I'm glad you do,"

John turned around and walked towards the food table where Rodney was.

"Aren't you going to say happy birthday McKay?" he asked.

"I already did," replied Rodney, shoving another cupcake into his mouth, "I no ned ta sey agin!"

"What?"

"I said, I don't need to say it again,"

"Well it'd be nice!"

"Fine! Happy birthday Alex! Again!"

"That didn't sound nice," grumbled Alex once Rodney had left, "he sounded mean!"

"He was just being himself," replied John.

"I guess so,"

"Anyway, like any child on her birthday, you need to open presents!"

"Presents?"

"Yep, presents are gifts that you get on your birthday!"

"Why do you get gifts?"

"To celebrate the fact that you're a year older!"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just a custom we have on earth,"

"Alright!"

John smiled and still holding Alex, he walked over to the table with presents.

"It looks like a lot!" exclaimed Alex, examining the presents.

"You're a popular girl," replied John smiling again.

"Really!"

"Yep, now, let's get opening them!"

"Yeah!"

oOo

John smiled as he walked down the corridors with Alex on his hip, she had fallen asleep a while ago without him noticing.

"Did she enjoy the party?" asked Teyla suddenly coming up beside him.

"I think so, the smile hardly ever left her face," replied John, looking down at the peaceful face of Alex.

"She seemed to be very happy,"

"Yeah, except for when she didn't understand something,"

"Colonel, there is one thing that I would like to know about the ancestors,"

"And that would be?"

"Why does she not understand a lot of things from your planet, I thought that she would've been taught everything,"

"Not everything, they taught her everything about their technology but didn't see the point in teaching her things from another galaxy,"

"It is strange,"

"Why?"

"She knows everything there is to know about math, science and ancestral technology but she doesn't know anything about your galaxy!"

"That's them, they teach 'important' stuff,"

"And your galaxy is not important to them?"

"Nope, not really,"

"That is strange,"

"It is too us, but not to them,"

"Well, I believe I will go to bed,"

"Already?"

"The concept of ancestors teaching advanced things but not small things is rather confusing; I am getting tired just thinking about it,"

"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow then,

"Yes colonel, tomorrow,"

"Hey Teyla!"

"Yes colonel?"

"Are you going to see me and Alex off?"

"When are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow,"

"I will be there to say goodbye,"

"Good, well, see you later,"

"Yes colonel, goodnight,"

"Night,"

oOo

Alex nervously clung to John as the gate locked and the wormhole to the midway station opened.

"I'm scared John," she mumbled, looking up at John in fear.

"Hey, it'll be fine," replied John, half-heartedly smiling down at her.

"Are you sure?"

John picked Alex up at smiled at her again.

"I'm positive!"

"Alright, but it's still scary!"

"What is scary?"

"Going to your planet and seeing the people there and stuff like that!"

"Hey, it's natural to be nervous, but you don't need to be afraid, they don't bite! Except for the IOA,"

"The who?"

"Never mind, just don't worry; most of the people on earth are fantastic!"

"If you say so,"

"Of course I say so, now let's go!"

"Ok,"

"Goodbye Alex!" suddenly called out Teyla, smiling at the sight.

Alex turned her head to face Teyla and smiled. "Bye Teyla! Say bye to Carson for me please!"

"I will, have fun!"

Alex nodded and leaned closer to John as they stepped through the Stargate.

* * *


	3. Stargate Command

Yay! I got the next chapter up! Yay! (My titles are still bad)

Anyway, please review cause I'd _really_ appreciate reviews! Thank-you!

* * *

**Stargate Command**

"Welcome back John," said Sam as she saw the two come through the Stargate, "and welcome to earth Alex, we've heard a lot about you!"

Alex buried her head into John's arm and whimpered in fright.

"She's a bit scared," explained John to the clearly confused Samantha.

"Why is she scared, I read that she was very outgoing and happy at Atlantis!"

"Yes, but she was in her own galaxy,"

"Right, well, we should get her to the infirmary for an extra check, ah, colonel, the IOA wants to see you right now,"

"Alright,"

John lowered Alex to the ground and dropped down to eyelevel with her.

"Look Alex, I want you to stay with Colonel Carter, she doesn't bite so it'll be alright,"

"But John-"

"Alex, it'll be fine,"

"Ok...but where are you going?"

"I need to see some people, now stay with Colonel Carter; I'll get you as soon as I'm done!"

"Okay, but hurry!"

"I'll try,"

Alex smiled as John walked away and she nervously walked towards Sam, hugging the teddy that she brought.

"Hello Alex, I'm Samantha Carter,"

"Samantha,"

"Yes, that's me,"

"Okay,"

"You can call me Sam,"

"Sam...but if your name is Samantha, why do you get called Sam?"

"It's a nickname,"

"Nickname?"

"A shortening of a person's real name,"

"Why would you shorten it?"

"It's easier,"

"It's strange,"

"Don't say that in public,"

"Why not?"

"No one really thinks it's strange...it's natural,"

"Really!?"

"Yep, now Alex, would you come with me to the infirmary?"

"Why?"

"Well, our doctors need to examine you,"

"Why?"

"Because we don't want you to have any infections,"

"Okay, will I?"

"I don't know, but let's go see,"

"Okay!"

Alex moved her teddy into her left arm and took Sam's outstretched hand. Then, Sam led her away to the infirmary.

oOo

John frowned as he felt the stares bore straight into him. It was very uncomfortable but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Now, Lt Colonel John Sheppard," started one of the people, "we have been thinking about pulling Alex out of Atlantis until she is older,"

"She'll resist," replied John, his frown becoming larger.

"We know, but we are hoping her experience her will persuade her to stay,"

"She's stationed in the Pegasus Galaxy! She can't just leave because you said so!"

"If we decided to take her out, she'll have to,"

"She won't,"

"Now, I have heard that she is quite smart but according to some people she asks very simple questions about things we do,"

"Because she wasn't taught about earth!"

"Why not?"

"Because the ancients didn't think she'd need to know,"

"Why?"

"Because she's in the Pegasus Galaxy! What are the chances that people from earth would go to that galaxy!?"

"Quite high,"

"Not for the ancients,"

"What does she know?"

"Everything there is to know about Ancient technology and math!"

"What else?"

"She also knows a lot to do with science,"

"Is that all?"

"No, she also speaks perfectly, writes perfectly, reads perfectly and can do grammar perfectly,"

"Is that all?"

"Yes,"

"It's quite a variety of things, but she doesn't know a thing about earth,"

"She does now,"

"Now?"

"We teach her things,"

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"What?"

"She's an alien Colonel,"

"And?"

"She could betray you,"

"She's six!"

"Age doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!"

"Where does she sleep?"

"She sleeps in my quarters,"

"Is there enough space?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Who takes care of her?"

"I do,"

"And when you're on missions?"

"Teyla, Rodney or Ronon,"

"And when they're with you?"

"Dr Weir or Dr Beckett,"

"What if they were on a mission as well?"

"Major Lorne,"

"And if he's not there?"

"Anyone! She likes everyone and they all like her! Not everyone can be on a mission at the same time!"

"Does she ever go off world?"

"Yes,"

"How often?"

"At least twice every week,"

"That's quite often,"

"She likes it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"How is she being taken care of?"

"What?"

"What is she doing when she's not going on missions?"

"She helps out Dr Beckett in the infirmary and plays with me and her toys,"

"She doesn't study!?"

"She doesn't need too, she already knows more than any of us!"

"Are you teaching her about the earth?"

"Yes, everyone tells her something about it whenever they get the chance,"

"Anything else she's studying?"

"Dr Beckett is teaching her about our medicine,"

"Anything else?"

"No,"

"Okay then, Colonel, we'll call you back in a few days,"

"Alright,"

"See you then,"

"Yeah, bye,"

John quickly stood up and practically ran out of the room and went down the corridors to the infirmary.

oOo

Alex impatiently sat on the edge of the bed. She constantly looked at the door and in a few minutes Sam was getting quite annoyed.

"So Alex, how old are you?" asked Sam suddenly, wanting to start a conversation with the young girl.

"I'm 6," replied Alex, glancing at the door.

"That's a nice age,"

"Yep,"

"Who's your teddy?"

"Liz'bif, she's always with me!"

"That's a nice name,"

"She's named after Elizabeth!"

"That's very kind Alex,"

"What is?"

"Naming your teddy after Elizabeth,"

"I like her!"

"Which one?"

"Both, but I mean Elizabeth,"

"You like her,"

"Yep! She's cool!"

"That's nice, what about the others?"

"John's the best! The absolute best! And Teyla's relly cool as well, so's Ronon, he's tough and scary but kind!"

"What about M-ah Rodney?"

He's alright, it's fun to beat him at chess and stuff,"

"You like his expressions,"

"Aha, and he's really funny, though I don't think he's meant to be..."

"That's alright, we all find Rodney funny,"

"So I'm not the only one?"

"Nope,"

"Cool!"

"Is there anyone else you like?"

"Carson's cool! I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really like him!"

"That's a lot of really's!"

"Aha, and its true!"

"Anyone else?"

"Major Lorne's cool!"

"Major?"

"I like calling him Major Lorne...but I might change it to a nickname!"

"Like what?"

"Teddy!"

Sam chuckled and jumped as Alex let out a yelp of delight as John waled through the door.

"Hello Alex," said John looking down at the girl hugging him, "how are you?"

"Good!" replied Alex looking up at him, "I made friends with Sam!"

"That's nice!"

"Aha!"

"Now, you get a treat Alex,"

"What?"

"You get to see earth,"

"Really!"

"Yep, are you excited?"

"Yeah!"

"We're going very soon so I better get you ready!"

"Okay!"

Alex dropped the hug and ran back to Sam.

"Bye Sam," she said before giving her a big hug and running back to John.

John smiled at Alex and took her hand, "Now, let's go see earth,"

"Yeah!"

* * *

If you didn't already realise, I like the word like a lot! I don't know why I just really like it!

* * *


	4. Earth

Here is the next chap, it took a while to finish but I finally did it!...Even though I should be focusing on just one story...

Anyway, please enjoy and review! please, please, please, please, please review! I really love the advice and compliments!

* * *

**Earth**

"Is Earth very different?" asked Alex as they headed towards the city in a car, "I mean, the car is weird but what else is there?"

"Well, there are shops that sell food, shops that sell clothes and even shops that sell toys," replied John smiling, "there are many different things,"

"And it seems so peaceful!"

"It's a rare thing,"

"Rare?"

"Our species is a violent one Alex; we fight each other for domination,"

"That's horrible,"

"Yes it is, it tears people and families apart,"

"That is even worse!"

"Yes it is,"

"My mother has told me about some violent species before,"

"Really! What happened to them?"

"All but 1 society died out,"

"Out of how many?"

"Ten,"

"That's bad,"

"Yeah, they killed each other, it's really bad!"

"I agree, but, since we're going in public, lets practice everything,"

"Okay!"

"Who am I?"

"Daddy!"

"Good, where are you from?"

"Ah...I do not know,"

"That's good as well!"

"Why?"

"Because 6 year olds normally don't know where they come from,"

"Okay,"

"Now, Alex, when we go out, you can't speak the way you normally would,"

"What does that mean?"

"Well, you speak in a more advanced tone and use more advanced words,"

"So?"

"When humans are young they tend to talk simply, they don't know anything about science or math or even about the world!"

"I don't know anything about earth,"

"That's good, but don't talk about where you come from!"

"Why not?"

"No one out here knows about the Stargate program,"

"Oh,"

"Yeah, so don't say anything about the Pegasus Galaxy or the Stargate!"

"Ok, I won't,"

"Good,"

"Where are we going?"

"To the shops,"

"Why do they sell things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't shops give things out? I mean, why are you not like other society's. Most society's do not have shops or cars or any of this stuff,"

"We're different,"

"How so?"

"We were untouched by the wraith and the Goa'uld and the Ori,"

"Oh, cool,"

"Yeah, we can buy you some new clothes and maybe a toy or two,"

"I can get more toys! And more clothes!"

"Yep, as long as you behave,"

"I will!"

"Good, because we're here,"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah,"

John opened the door and stepped out onto the crowded pavement. As soon as Alex got out of the car, John grabbed her hand and smiled.

"So you don't get lost or pulled away," said John, smiling down at Alex.

"Okay," replied Alex, smiling back at John.

Alex frowned as she watched the people rush around the pavement and into stores, sometimes even into cars.

"John," she whispered.

"Daddy," whispered back John.

"Sorry…but why are they rushing?'

"I never knew…it's just how we are,"

"It's strange,"

"I know, just pretend that you've seen it before,"

"Okay…how do I do that?"

"Don't notice it and walk right beside me,"

"Okay,"

Alex clung tightly to John's hand as they walked down the crowded streets.

"They seem so happy," exclaimed Alex in amazement."Yeah, we're normally happy here," replied John smiling.

"Really! That is so cool!"

"Yeah…I guess it is,"

Alex smiled as they walked down the path. She looked at every shop and person she saw in fascination.

"Here we are," said John, stopping outside a children's clothing store, "this is to get you some new clothes,"

"Cool!"

John and Alex walked into the store and Alex immediately let go of John's hand to go explore.

John walked up to the clothes racks one by one searching for a good outfit for Alex.

Suddenly, Alex came out of one of the racks carrying a few outfits.

"Look Daddy!" she exclaimed loudly, holding up the outfits to John, "don't they look awesome!"

"Yeah, they do, do you want them?" asked John after examining the clothes.

"Can I?"

"Sure, they look very nice,"

"Cool,"

John smiled as he took the clothes from Alex. There were two dresses, two skirts, two t-shirts and a pair of jeans.

John walked up to the counter with Alex trailing behind him and bought the clothes.

"There we go Alex, do you want to hold them?" asked John once he had bought the clothes.

"Kay!" replied Alex excitedly.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Aha,"

John and Alex were back outside now and they started walking down the path again, Alex was clutching John's hand.

"Now, let's get you some shoes," said John once they were outside the shoe shop.

"Shoes…do shoes go on your feet?"

"Yes,"

A few people looked over at Alex and smiled at the 'stupid' question. And as if in a automatic reaction, John pulled Alex inside the empty shop. Once again, Alex ran off.

John aimlessly walked around the store, he knew that Alex would find the things she like in no time, and, he was right.

In a few minutes, Alex reappeared carrying three pairs of shoes. Two sandals and a pair of sneakers.

"Good choice Alex," said John smiling and taking the shoes off her.

"Aren't they cool!" replied Alex.

"Very, now, after this, do you want to go to the park or to the toy store?"

"Park!"

"Okay, we'll have a break in the park,"

Once Alex was carrying the bag and they were outside, John lead Alex down the long footpath.

"Can we take a shortcut?" asked Alex.

"Sure, if it'll help,"

"It will,"

"Then let's take a shortcut,"

"Cool,"

John led Alex into a narrow alleyway and smiled as she cringed against him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you,"

"I know, it's just scary,"

John held Alex close as they walked down the empty alleyway, and stopped short as he saw a group of men coming towards them.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," said Alex, cringing away from the group.

"It's alright, I've had military training,"

"Okay,"

John walked forward, without Alex, and grinned at the group.

"How's it going?" he asked the leader.

"We want that kid," said the leader, "that alien is very important to our experiments,"

"Experiments…"

"Yes, and we need her,"

"You're not going to get her!"

"But we already have her,"

John spun around and yelled in anger as he saw a man carry a struggling Alex away.

"Come back here!" yelled John, starting to race after him, only to be knocked unconscious by a metal bar to the head.

* * *


	5. Worries

FINALYYYYYYYYYYYY! I FINALLY GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP *cheering*

Sorry it took so long, but assignments and other stuff caught me and I couldn't find the time to finish it! I really hope the next chapter doesn't take as long...

Anyway, please enjoy and...you guessed it REVIEW!

* * *

**Worries**

General Landry sighed as he waited for the wormhole to connect. He had to tell Dr. Weir what had happened.

"General Landry, what's wrong?" asked Dr. Weir as she came onto the screen.

"I'm afraid there's been an attack Dr. Weir, I thought you'd like to know," replied General Landry, his face growing more serious.

"An attack! What happened?"

"If you'd like to come here in person I'll be able to explain it face to face,"

"Alright, Dr. McKay and I will come,"

"I've already told the midway station to let you straight through,"

"Alright, thank you, will be there soon,"

"Good, General Landry out,"

General Landry sighed again as the connection stopped.

"This is going to be tough," he said as he walked away.

oOo

"What happened?" asked Rodney as soon as he and Elizabeth were in the briefing room, "Where's Colonel Sheppard? And Alex?"

"As I said before, there's been an attack," replied General Landry.

"On who!?"

"Colonel Sheppard and Alex,"

"What happened?" asked Elizabeth, waving her hand to keep Rodney quiet.

"Colonel Sheppard took Alex out into the town near-by to look at the shops. But they never came back. We went searching for them and found Colonel Sheppard in an alleyway with severe head trauma. We couldn't find Alex,"

"What! That's horrible! Where's Colonel Sheppard now!?"

"In the infirmary, he's in critical condition,"

"Can we see him?" asked Rodney anxiously.

"Of course, follow me," replied General Landry as he started walking towards the door.

oOo

"What do you want!?" yelled Alex into the darkness beyond her cell, "I won't do anything for you!"

"Oh, we don't want anything from you," replied a dry, harsh voice, "it's from the people that your father works for,"

"Daddy?"

"That's right little missy, your daddy,"

"What about my daddy!?"

"He works for a military operation kid, and we want to take it over,"

"Why?"

"Because we do! And we're using you as the bribe!"

"Bribe?"

"Give us all the info on the operation, and we let you go, but we're not actually going to let you go, you're way to valuable!"

"I'm valuable?"

"That's right kid, and you don't even know it!"

"Why am I valuable?"

"Do you have a mother?"

"No,"

"Aunt, uncle, grandparents?"

"I have an Aunts and Uncles…but they work with my daddy,"

"Exactly, so, do you go with your father to work,"

"Yeah…"

"So, without even knowing it, you'll have lots of info in your brain!"

"I will?"

"Yes, but you won't be able to tell us…thus we arrive at the fun part,"

"Fun part?"

"Cutting your head open and examining your brain,"

"But that'll kill me!"

"That's the idea,"

"But that's mean!"

"Do I look like I care? I think not, now go cry in a corner, I have business to do,"

Alex let out a sob as the man left and curled up in the corner and started crying her eyes out.

oOo

Elizabeth frowned as she stood beside John's bed. He was in a horrible condition.

"He doesn't look good," said Rodney, examining John's head, "he looks really bad,"

"He is," stated General Landry, "from what the doctors have been able to discover, he was hit by a metal bar that knocked him out instantaneously, and he was most likely lying in the cold alley for hours,"

"It just keeps getting worse," said Elizabeth, "why would anyone do this!?"

"We don't know, but it might have something to do with Alex or the Stargate Program,"

"It could be both," said Rodney suddenly, his eyes lighting up.

"Doctor?" said General Landry uneasily.

"Some people out there know about the Stargate Program, but, they don't know much! Alex was mostly likely kidnapped because of her alibi,"

"What was her alibi again?"

"Being Sheppard's daughter,"

"Right, please continue Dr. McKay,"

"Well, if she's Sheppard's daughter, then he'd do anything to get her back, and so would the people he works with, so they'd use her as a ransom. We'll give the girl back if we get information on the Stargate Program,"

"That makes sense," said Elizabeth, a crease appearing in her forehead, "but that means we have quite a big problem now,"

"Not really, I can just track her," said Rodney, "it's grade one stuff,"

"Alright Dr. McKay, I'll fish out Colonel Carter and you two can work on tracking Alex, in the meantime we need to figure out a backup plan," said General Landry, nodding at two marines, "any ideas Dr. Weir?"

"None yet," replied Elizabeth, throwing John one last concerned glance before following General Landry out of the infirmary.

oOo

Rodney sighed as he stared at the laptop he was supposed to be working on."What's wrong Rodney?" asked Sam, looking over at the motionless Rodney, "are you worried?"

"What? No, no I'm not, I'm just thinking," replied Rodney, hastily scrambling to stare at the screen properly.

"You are worried aren't you!?"

"No, Colonel Sheppard always heals,"

"What about Alex?"

"She can take care of herself until we find her,"

"Well, I'm worried,"

"You are!?"

"Yeah, Alex is in a world that she doesn't understand with people that will most likely hurt her if they don't get what they want,"

"She's tough,"

"But is she tough enough to handle this?"

"She's an ancient,"

"Maybe so, but she doesn't know everything,"

"She's got powers,"

"Which will probably disappear soon,"

"What! Why?"

"Because they're overloading her brain Rodney, she can't handle all that information and physical advancement at the same time, a human brain can't understand that!"

"She's an ancient,"

"Which are just very smart humans that managed to advance themselves to a point that they were beyond physical matter,"

"Are you trying to get me depressed?"

"I'm just being realistic Rodney,"

"What if I don't want your realism!"

"So you are worried,"

"What gave you that idea!?"

"You're trying to look on the _extra_ bright side,"

"And?"

"Come on Rodney! Just admit it! You're worried about Alex!"

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"No I'm not!"

"You know you are, and even I know you are!""And how do you know I'm worried?"

"You look like you are, plus you're not concentrating well on anything,"

"And?"

"Oh come on Rodney! Even you know that means someone's either sick or worried!"

"Maybe I'm sick,"

"No you're not,"

"Look Sam, I may be worried about Alex, but not much, she handled herself with wraith and other evil people! Compared to them, these guys are nothing!"

"So you are worried,"

"Can we just get back to work?"

"Fine, just say you're worried,"

"Fine! I'm worried! HAPPY!?"

"Yes, you finally seem like a normal human being,"

"Thanks, really,"

Rodney groaned and turned his head back to the computer screen, trying to find Alex's coordinates.

* * *

Thank you for reading this thrilling chapter of Alex On Earth! Please stay tuned for the next chapter in a couple of weeks!


	6. Threats

YAY! I finally got another chapter up! I'm so happy!

Anyway... I hope you like it and... yeah...

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Threats**

Rodney sighed as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. He was in an empty lab still desperately trying to find Alex.

"How could they be this smart?" he asked the computer in frustration, "they shouldn't even know about ancient technology or be able to block it!"

"It's alright Rodney," said Elizabeth walking into the lab, "you'll figure it all out,"

"You're not very good at pep talks," grumbled Rodney angrily.

"Look Rodney, getting frustrated won't help anything,"

"It might,"

"No it won't! And you know that! You just have to calm down!"

Rodney took a deep breath and looked over at Elizabeth.

"How are they doing this?" he asked, "I sure as hell don't know,"

"What do you mean Rodney?"

"They're blocking out all Ancient and Asgard technology! How could they do this!?"

"That's not good,"

"No it's not!"

"No Rodney, they shouldn't know about that technology! So how do they know?"

"That's what I've been saying!"

"We must have a spy,"

"Yeah, sure, whatever,"

Elizabeth frowned and ran out of the room to tell General Landry.

oOo

Alex sighed as she gave up trying to find a way to escape, for there was none.

"Come on!" she exclaimed into the darkness, "no human can be this smart! How can they not make even one mistake!?"

Alex groaned as she fell onto the floor in the corner of the room.

"What are they?" she asked the mocking walls, "how can they do this? How?"

Alex drew her legs up to her chest and started sobbing.

"Please help me John! Please, I don't like it here! I don't!"

oOo

Elizabeth frowned as she sat next to John's bed. His condition was improving but, he was still out cold.

"Elizabeth, I need to talk to you," said Rodney, appearing beside Elizabeth.

"What is it Rodney?" asked Elizabeth, not looking around.

"It's about Alex, and the people who took her,"

Elizabeth spun around and looked up at Rodney.

"I'm listening," she said.

"I need you to come to the lab,"

"Why?"

"My laptop,"

Elizabeth sighed and followed Rodney out of the room.

oOo

Alex jumped violently as the cell door opened and a man walked through.

"Now kid, don't struggle and you'll be alright, struggle… and I can't promise anything," said the man, grinning evilly.

"What do you want?" asked Alex.

"You,"

"Why?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Yes it is! It is me after all!"

"Shut up kid! You're coming with us!"

"No duh, I kinda have to,"

"You've got quite an attitude kid,"

"Thank you,"

"But, you better keep it under control before you get hurt,"

"You're warning me!? That's so nice! In an evil sadistic kind of way,"

The man growled and walked over to Alex.

"You are one annoying kid!"

"I think I'll take that as a compliment!"

The man yanked Alex up by her collar and snarled angrily.

"Trust me kid, you want to be on our good side,"

"And if I'm not?"

"We'll kill you when we're done instead of letting you go,"

"You won't let me go no matter what,"

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"I can see it in your eyes,"

"You really are smart aren't you kid?"

"I guess so,"

"Such a modest girl… it's a pity all that modesty will go to waste,"

"How so?"

"You'll see… we're about to put you on air, for all your little friends to see,"

"I'm confused,"

"Let's just say, you've got a price on your head, and we're not the ones fetching it,"

"Still confused,"

"Look kid! Since we captured you, we can put you up for ransom!"

"They'll find me!"

"I'm not so sure about that,"

"What do you mean?"

"We're… hidden,"

"Okay… now I'm scared,"

"Good… stay that way for the camera,"

The man yanked Alex out of the chamber and started dragging her down the hall.

oOo

"What's wrong Rodney?" asked Elizabeth as she followed Rodney into the lab.

"I was right about something being wrong," replied Rodney, turning to face Elizabeth, "no person should know about the Stargate Program, let alone the aliens,"

"Your point?"

"They aren't ordinary humans; their leader was in the Stargate Program,"

"How do you know this?"

"Research,"

"As in?"

"Apparently, there was a man named Steven who was once in the Stargate Program,"

"Yes, I know him, Steven Holdings,"

"Right, well, he was kicked out for stealing artifacts from aliens,"

"Yes, I remember that,"

"It seems he still holds a grudge against us because of this,"

"And?"

"He formed a group, called them the Anti-Alien Society and started a revenge against the SG, starting with Alex,"

"But how did he know about Alex in the first place? He was kicked out before she came along,"

"He still has a friend working here,"

"Who?"

"The only friend that wasn't kicked out… Mark Levencienties,"

"… Doesn't ring a bell,"

"Of course not, he was a scientist and not a very good one either; he caused a lab explosion and was taken away from his station,"

"And?"

"Well, he picked up a gun and was naturally good with it, so they hired him in the army and he started at the SG, just before Steven was thrown out,"

"I still don't get it Rodney,"

"Okay… After Steven was fired, Mark wasn't very happy, so he helped Steven carry out his plan by giving information about the happenings in the SG,"

"So he knew about everything that was going on, and who and when to strike,"

"Exactly!"

"What about the technology? And the blocking?"

"Steven was a scientist as well! But a very good one! While in the SG he worked on many different projects, two of these were secret, and no one knew about them,"

"And they were?"

"Two devices, one capable of blocking out all Asgard senses and technology,"

"And the other capable of blocking Ancient Technology,"

"Precisely!"

"Well done Rodney! Do you know where Steven is now?"

"Uh… well… not exactly… I'm close but--"

"You have no idea,"

"… Uh… yeah…"

"Well, at least we have a lead!"'

"Yeah, that's good,"

"Keep working Rodney! I need to talk to General Landry,"

"Right… okay… sure…"

Elizabeth nodded and ran out of the lab to find General Landry.

* * *


	7. Contact

Awesome! I got two chapters up in ONE DAY! It's a record for me!

Anyway... I hope you like this chapter as well...

Please review! I really like reviews! *awkward laugh* anyway...

**

* * *

**

**Contact**

_John groaned as he looked up at the blank ceiling above him. _

"_Okay... I feel perfectly alright and I can see fine... this is not a good sign," he whispered, "Where am I!?"_

"_John!? Is that you? Are you awake?"_

_John turned his head to look at the woman appear in the doorway. She looked familiar but at the same time, she looked unfamiliar._

"_Who are you?" he asked, "where am I?"_

"_John... are you alright?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_That is not important,"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it isn't... I am here to tell you how to rescue Alex,"_

"_Where am I?"_

"_The White Dimension,"_

"_Where?"_

"_The White Dimension,"_

"_What's that?"_

"_That is not important,"_

"_To me it is! Where's Alex? And the others?"_

"_Awake,"_

"_And what's that supposed to mean!?"_

"_You are in an unconscious state John, that is why I'm able to communicate with you through the White Dimension,"_

"_Okay..."_

"_A rebel group that knows about the Stargate Program had captured Alex, they plan to use her to get what they need, and then kill her,"_

"_WHAT! I can't let that happen!"_

"_I agree... now listen to me!"_

"_Fine,"_

"_This group has the technology to block out all sensors, so no one is able to find them. Your friend Dr McKay has managed to find out how they got this technology and how they knew about Alex, but he has not been successful in finding them,"_

"_And you know where they are,"_

"_Yes, they are right under your noses, in an old, abandoned warehouse,"_

"_Right... okay... anymore details you could give me?"_

"_No, that is all I am allowed to say,"_

"_Right... well... what now?"_

"_Your doctors believe you are dying, so I will have to leave you,"_

"_Wait! I'm DYING!"_

"_Yes, but once I leave you will be fine once again,"_

"_Okay then... well... bye,"_

"_Farewell John, and good luck, rescue Alex and keep her safe!"_

oOo

"We got a pulse!" exclaimed the doctor in relief.

"Don't scare us like that John," said Elizabeth in a whisper, "you do it way too often!"

"He'll be alright," said the doctor smiling, "for now anyway,"

oOo

Alex frowned as she tried to undo the rope tying her hands together.

"It won't work," said the man nearby with a smirk, "your little powers are fading so you can't undo those knots,"

"I may be losing my powers, but my strength and personality is the same," replied Alex.

"I know your personality's the same but your strength appears to be fading kid,"

"It isn't!"

"I'm not so sure about that,"

"Well I am!"

"Whatever you say kid, but start struggling even more, cause the video's about to start,"

"Great, just great,"

oOo

"_Dr Weir, someone in the control room wants to talk to you,"_ came someone's voice through the radio, making her violently jump.

"Who?" she asked as she turned around to walk towards the control room.

"_I don't know, he says he'll only talk to someone close to Alex,"_

"ALEX!"

"_Yes ma'am, apparently it's one of the men that captured her,"_

"I'll be right there!"

"_Yes ma'am,"_

oOo

"Who are you?" asked Elizabeth as she bounded into the control room.

"I am Zachary Harris, a friend of many, but an enemy of many more," replied the man, glaring at Elizabeth, "who are you?"

"I'm Elizabeth Weir, and I believe you have one of my people,"

"You are right; she is quite an annoying child,"

"Where is she?"

"Right here, but, I'm not sure if she's dead or just unconscious,"

"WHAT!"

The man grinned and moved slightly to the left, revealing a young girl tied up tightly with her head drooping down.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"I did nothing, I believe my colleague drugged her, but I am not sure,"

"WHAT!"

"Do not worry, we shan't kill her, after all, we need something from you,"

"And what would that be?"

"All in good time, all in good time,"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"We need to talk to the well known Colonel John Sheppard,"

"Why?"

"You'll see... we'll call you when he's awake,"

"And how will you know?"

"We're estimating when he'll wake up, we'll call then,"

"What if he's not awake?"

"We'll know if you're lying, but if he isn't awake... then we'll call again some other time until he is awake,"

"Don't hurt Alex!"

"We tried... but she's rather... annoying and asks for it, so we can't promise anything,"

Elizabeth growled as the contact cut off and she sighed.

"I just hope John wakes up soon, we need to rescue Alex as soon as possible!"


	8. Ideas and Explainations

Wow... maybe today's my crazy update day... I mean seriously THREE updates in ONE day! That's a record! I can't believe it! Oh, and then there's all the other stories I've updated... man... I am on a ROLE! GO ME!

Anyway... not that that's outta my system...

I hope you like the next chapter and PLEASE review! I really like reviews!

* * *

**Ideas and Explanations**

"Any ideas Rodney?" asked Elizabeth as she watched Rodney pace around the lab, "any at all!?"

"NO! And stop asking! I have no clue! I can't find her, or them or ANYONE!" yelled back Rodney.

"You must have one idea!"

"I don't!"

"Come on Rodney, think!"

"I'm trying!"

"Where's Colonel Carter? You could use her brains,"

"I don't need her! And even if I did she's off-world,"

"Then think! Really hard!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

"_Dr Weir, Dr McKay, we need you in the infirmary," _suddenly said someone through the radio.

"Why?" asked Elizabeth.

"_Colonel Sheppard woke up... and he's... not very happy,"_

"As in?"

"_He seems very... angry at something, and disoriented, we don't want to sedate him until you come here,"_

"Alright, I'll be right there,"

"_Yes ma'am,"_

"Keep thinking Rodney!" yelled Elizabeth as she ran out of the room.

oOo

"I need to talk to Elizabeth!" yelled John again as he tried to sit up, "it's important! Very important!"

"I'm here Colonel," said Elizabeth as she walked into the infirmary.

"It's about time," grumbled John, "I need to talk to you,"

"Okay... about what?"

"Alex! I know where she is!"

"How? How can you know?"

"Someone told me,"

"Okay... where is she?"

"In that abandoned building a few kilometres from here! They hid right under our noses!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes I am! She wouldn't lie! She was very concerned!"

"Who was?"

"The woman that told me! I don't know why she was concerned but--"

"John?"

"She was her mother..."

"Who was whose mother?"

"The woman, she was Alex's mother! That's why she looked familiar!"

"John... you lost me,"

"You don't have to understand! Just talk to Rodney about what I said!"

"Alright... I'll be right back,"

John nodded and fell back onto the pillow, holding his head.

oOo

"_It could work," _said Rodney through the radio, _"I'm surprised I didn't think of that! Hiding right under our noses! It's ingenious!"_

"Yes, yes, we can admire them AFTER we have Alex back," replied Elizabeth.

"_Right, yeah,"_

"So is it possible for them to be there?"

"_More than possible! Them being there would explain EVERYTHING!"_

"Okay... what is it explaining exactly?"

"_The weird readings coming from this area, I thought it was because of the Stargate but it's more likely that they're coming from a powerful device,"_

"Okay... what else?"

"_How they're getting the information from Mark,"_

"It does, long range would be difficult,"

"_Very difficult! Tell the Colonel he may of found Alex!"_

"I will,"

"_Right... well... McKay out,"_

Elizabeth smiled as the radio cut off before sighing.

"Looks like we will find you Alex," she whispered to the wall, "don't worry, we'll be there real soon!"

oOo

"Pop goes the weasel!" shouted Alex before falling into a fit of laughter, "get it! The weasel went POP!"

"Did you have to drug her?" asked one of the men as he stared at the hyperactive Alex, "I mean seriously boss, she's insane!"

"Maybe, but by the time Colonel Sheppard wakes up, she'll be unconscious again," replied a man, staring at Alex through his dark, emotionless eyes.

"What if the weasel went BANG! Then it wouldn't go pop! I wonder what would happen... He-he that would be FUNNY! I want it to go BANG not POP!"

"Mark to Steven, are you there Steven?" suddenly came a voice from nowhere.

"I'm here Mark," said the boss, "what is it?"

"Colonel Sheppard woke up sir,"

"Good, I think it's time for the next message,"

"Yes sir,"

"Excellent work Mark, keep spying on them for me,"

"Right, I will,"

The boss, Steven, smirked as he looked over at Alex whose head was starting to droop.

"Right on time," he said as he yanked Alex up off the ground.

"Let's see what happens when little Alex is threatened,"

oOo

"Dr Weir, you and Colonel Sheppard have a call," said General Landry from the control room, "and I believe he wants to talk to both of you,"

"_We'll be right there,"_ replied Dr Weir, _"just give us a little time,"_

"For what?"

"_It's nothing much sir, we just need a bit of time to get there, Colonel Sheppards head injury is still pretty bad,"_

"Alright, be as fast as you can,"

"_We will, don't worry sir, we'll be there really soon,"_

General Landry sighed as the radio cut off and he looked into the monitor, the sight wasn't a pleasant sight.

Seeing a young girl, unconscious, covered with bruises and cuts tied up is bad any day, but with the man holding a knife to her neck as well, made the sight a whole lot worse.

* * *

Aww, poor Alex... I hope she'll be alright... *someone whispers in Em's ear* oh... right... I am writing it... just forget I said anything *more whispering* YES I KNOW I WROTE-- anyway... the next chapter will be up soon... if I get ideas... which I will... eventually


	9. Demands

It's the next chapter (FINALLY!) And, I even got over a 1000 words... barely anyway... And 1000 to me, is normally very little but, I decided to finsh where it finishes cause I liked it and amazingly it wasn't many words! But, my little sis distracted me a lot so it was rather hard, but, I did it! YAY!

... I'm babbling aren't I? I promised I wouldn't do that! Man, I can't stop!...

Anyway... hope you like it and PLEASE review!

* * *

**Demands**

Alex groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything, which was a very bad sign.

"Ah, I see you're awake," said a crackly voice right in her ear.

"Luckily I can't see you," replied Alex with a sigh.

"Why you little--"

"OY! No more hitting! At least not until Colonel Sheppard comes to the screen," snarled another voice nearby.

"Colonel Sheppard..." whispered Alex, "he's coming?"

"Not exactly kid," said the crackly voice, "you see--"

"No I don't see," replied Alex, "I can't see!"

"Just one arm sir?"

"NO! Nothing! Just take the blindfold off and drug her again,"

Alex grinned in satisfaction as she felt the blindfold come off.

oOo

"What's up?" asked John as he walked into the room with Elizabeth.

"It's Alex," replied General Landry as he stared at the blank screen.

"What about her?"

"They want to talk to you about it, not me,"

"Okay... but who want to talk to me?"

"They said they'll contact us soon,"

"Weren't they just there?"

"Yes, but they got sick of waiting,"

"Okay..."

"General Landry," said one of the men nearby, "they're contacting us again,"

"Alright, let them contact us," replied General Landry, stepping backwards.

"Yes sir,"

oOo

Alex saw John's body go stiff as the screen activated.

"I know I mustn't look good but it can't be that bad," she murmured.

"Oh trust me kid," said the man holding the knife to her neck, "you look horrible,"

"Well I get that, but it can't be that bad!"

"It is,"

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

"Positive?"

"YES!"

"Only fools are positive!"

"Why you little--"

"PETE!" yelled Steven spinning around, "don't hurt her yet!"

"But boss..." whined the man, Pete.

"NO!"

"Fine..."

"You'll get what's coming to ya," said Pete in Alex's ear, "and I can't wait for that to happen,"

"Yeah, yeah, good for you," replied Alex, "have fun with that,"

oOo

"Are we ready?" asked the head marine as he and a group of military stood just outside Cheyenne Mountain.

"Yes sir," replied the closest man, "we're ready,"

"Then where's Dr McKay?"

"Here," said Rodney as he emerged from the crowd, "now... why am I coming again?"

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"Let's just get going,"

Rodney sighed as he stumbled along with the marines.

oOo

"Let her go," snarled John as he watched one of the men whisper in Alex's ear, with a very angry look on his face.

"Maybe later," replied Steven with a grin, "possibly,"

"What do you want?"

"You could be a little nicer,"

"And you could look nicer but that ain't gonna happen," said Alex with a sigh, making everyone in the Control Room snicker.

John frowned as he watched Steven walk up to Alex and say something to her, making her go stiff with fear.

"Now we can get some peace and quiet," said Steven with a grin as he walked towards the screen.

"What did you say to her?" asked John; never taking his eyes off Alex's terrified face.

"Nothing much, just the truth,"

"What truth?"

"That's not important,"

"Yes it is!"

"Maybe to you it is, but to me it isn't,"

John growled as Steven started laughing evilly.

"It's not that funny," said John.

"Ah, but it is, it just depends how you look at it,"

"No... It's not funny,"

"Fine... now, let's talk business,"

"Alright... what business would that be?"

"The exchange of course... you do still want the kid back... right? I mean if you don't I can easily understand why but--"

"What do you want?"

"The Stargate,"

"What!?"

"You heard me. In exchange for Alex and her life, I want the Stargate,"

"That's not mine to give away,"

"Make it yours. Otherwise little Alex is going to have a very short life,"

"You wouldn't! She's just a kid!"

"So? That's never stopped me before,"

"What?"

"Now, I expect a reply in one hour. After that, every time half an hour goes by, a piece of little Alex will... disappear,"

John yelled in anger as the screen went black.

"They can't do that!" he yelled, "They can't!"

"Let's just hope Rodney's theory was right," said Elizabeth calmly, putting her hand on John's shoulder.

"He better be," replied John, relaxing his shoulders, "he better be,"

* * *


	10. Alex

I **FINALLY** finished the next chapter!!! *cheering* I can't believe it!!

Anyway... this is (obviously) the next chapter and it's getting close to the end! *booing* BUT I don't know whether to keep it going or not... it all depends on what my brain thinks!!

Anyway... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top!!!! I know this must get annoying but I really like reviews, good as well as... constructive critisism...

Well... I hope you like this chapter with it's fantastic title...

* * *

**Alex**

Rodney groaned as he followed the group of marines into the empty, yet heavily secured building.

"I don't like this," said Rodney.

According to the group exasperated response, this had been said many, many times before.

"I just don't like this," repeated Rodney.

"Shut up doctor," said one of the marines, turning slightly to glare at Rodney, "with all your complaining you're going to alert them to our presence in two seconds flat, if that!"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Rodney with a frown, "but I must warn you it'll be hard,"

"How on earth did I know you'd say that?"

"Hey! That's insulting!"

"Duh,"

"HEY!"

"Unless you want to be shot at I suggest you shut up!" snapped one of the men from the head of the group, "we're kinda there!"

Rodney and the man he was arguing with both growled before following the rest of the group into the falling apart building.

oOo

"How much longer?" asked John as he fidgeted in his seat.

"There's still forty-five minutes sir," replied a woman from nearby, "there's plenty of time,"

"Wait until those forty-five minutes suddenly turn into one minute, then you won't be saying we have plenty of time!"

"When that happens I'll apologize for saying we had plenty of time forty-five minutes ago,"

"Forty-four,"

"What?"

"When we have one minute left, this conversation would've taken place forty-four minutes ago,"

"Of course sir,"

John frowned as he looked up at the blank screen again. He knew these guys probably wouldn't keep true to their word... not completely anyway.

oOo

Alex groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She was back in the cell.

"I hate this place," she murmured angrily as she tried to sit up, which only resulted in her yelping out in pain and collapsing back down.

"This place sucks," she said as she stared up at the blank and dirty ceiling, "really, really sucks,"

"Stop your grumbling," yelled someone from outside the door, "it's giving me a headache!"

"Good!"

"Why you little brat! You're so lucky I'm not allowed to hurt you... yet,"

"Yeah, yeah... it's not like this hasn't happened before,"

"What?"

"I'm kinda used to it... it seems to happen a lot... John said I was popular,"

"Popular..."

"Aha, because everyone tries to kidnap me... the only bad part is that I've nearly been killed more times than I can count..."

"So over ten times,"

"More or less,"

"... That was an insult you idiot!"

"I know, I just couldn't be bothered to act insulted,"

Alex smiled as she heard a growl come from outside the door. She enjoyed annoying these guys, it was fun... at least it would be until the hour was up.

Alex sighed as she painfully crawled over to the wall and propped herself up.

"This really, really sucks," she moaned before a wave of pain engulfed her and she fell over, unconscious.

oOo

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she watched John pace around the control room. There was five minutes left until the hour was up and he was extremely anxious.

"Stop worrying John," said Elizabeth, stopping John from pacing, "Rodney and the marines should be there by now,"

"What if they were caught?" asked John, "what if they were caught and now those guys are preparing to slice Alex apart!?"

"They would contact us first,"

"And how do you know that!?"

"They'd want you to suffer John,"

"True..."

"Calm down... at least until they contact us,"

"But they might want her to lose a limb or two before they show her to us!"

"Why would they do that?"

"She annoys the crap outta any people that capture her!"

"They would still want you to witness it!"

"But--"

"No buts John, she'll be fine at least for another five minutes, and Rodney's team should've gotten to them by then,"

"I'm not so sure about that,"

"Plus Alex's mother will try her best to prevent her daughter from being killed,"

"What about badly hurt!? Or sliced!"

"I think sliced would be something her mother will try to prevent,"

"I just don't want her to get hurt Elizabeth... at least not anymore,"

"I know... and we'll stop them before they hurt her anymore,"

"Maybe..."

"We will!"

John frowned and sat down on the nearest empty chair, "I'm not so sure," he whispered, out of Elizabeth's hearing range, "I really don't think they can get there that fast..."

oOo

"We're almost there," said the head marine as he rounded a corner.

"And how do you know that?" snapped back Rodney.

"There's a light up ahead,"

"Oh... right, yeah... I knew that,"

"Sure you did, whatever you say,"

"Sir... I think there's someone up ahead," said one of the marines as he looked towards the light, "I'm not sure, but it looks like a figure of someone,"

"One of the bad guys?" asked Rodney as he started to tremble.

"I don't think so,"

"Why not?"

"For starters, it looks like a female, she's glowing and creating the light and Steven never liked the idea of working with a woman,"

"What a nice guy..."

"Plus... she doesn't seem to be standing... or even have legs for that matter..."

"What!?"

Rodney pushed his way to the front and stared at the figure bathed in the light. It definitely was a woman and she definitely wasn't touching the ground.

"Okay... this is creepy," whispered Rodney, "very, very creepy,"

"Follow me," said the woman suddenly as she floated backwards a little bit, "please follow me... you must!"

"Why must we?" asked the head marine, standing beside Rodney at the front of the group.

"I do not wish for my daughter to be harmed... please, you must follow me... you must save her!"

"My... daughter..." repeated Rodney, blinking rapidly, "daughter?"

"My dear daughter is in danger... please help her... I cannot stay here for long, they'll pull me back soon! But I can't watch her die! I can't!"

"Right... yeah... just... uh... lead the way?"

The woman nodded as she floated out of sight.

"What are you doing Doctor McKay?" asked one of the marines as Rodney started following the woman.

"Don't you get it!?" exclaimed Rodney, "that's Alex's mother! We have to follow her!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Go your own way if you want... I'm following her,"

The marines looked at each other before following Rodney down the narrow tunnel.

oOo

"Sir... the hour's up," said one of the people in the control room.

"Already!" exclaimed John, jumping to his feet, "this isn't good! Not at all! They haven't reached her yet!"

"Calm down John," replied Elizabeth, "no one has contacted us yet so it's alright so far,"

"But for how long!?"

"Be patient,"

"I've been patient for sixty minutes!"

"So another few won't hurt!"

"Elizabeth..."

"Just hang on a little longer John, it's only time to start worrying when the bad guys contact us,"

"But--"

"We already went through this,"

"It's just nerve racking,"

"If you think your nervous, imagine how Alex must feel, she doesn't even know how long it's been!"

"She better be alive,"

"She is, they wouldn't kill her without you watching,"

"Comforting..."

oOo

Alex groaned as she looked up at the ceiling. She wanted to sleep and go far, far away from this place but she knew it wasn't good if she did.

"Damn it," she said softly, her voice filled with pain and despair, "I wanna go home... where are you John? Take me home... please..."

Alex sighed as the darkness took her sight.

"Please come please..."

oOo

"She's in here," said the woman, nodding towards the outside of a dreary looking cell, "the guard is right outside... be careful,"

"Uh... thanks," stammered Rodney as he looked at the outside of the dark and dreary cell.

"Please keep her safe... I don't want her to be killed or hurt,"

"Right... well... I'm sure we'll do our best,"

"That is all I ask, good luck Doctor McKay,"

The woman smiled at Rodney before suddenly vanishing into nothing.

"What do we do?" asked one of the marines.

"You guys take out the guard and I save Alex," replied Rodney, not taking his eyes off the outside of the cell.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"It's the only option... now go!"

The marines all looked at each other warily before turning the corner with Rodney following closely behind.

It only took a couple of seconds for the guard to be knocked out and the cell to be opened, and, as soon as the cell door was broken down, Rodney rushed through and went straight to the limp figure of Alex.

"Alex," he whispered warily as he carefully touched her arm, "are you alright? Alex?"

There was no response. Rodney frowned as he sat her up, she was limp and her bones were visibly broken.

"We have to go Doctor McKay," said the head marine as he went into the cell, "right now,"

"But Alex isn't moving! She won't move!" exclaimed Rodney, his voice trembling in fear.

"Doctor!"

"She won't move! She won't move!"

The marine rolled his eyes in frustration before walking over to Alex, yanking her up in a bridal grip and marching out of the door, nodding to the closest person the drag Rodney out of the cell.

* * *

Yay! Alex has FINALLY been rescued... I think...


	11. Rescued

I finally finished the next chapter! Sorry that I haven't updated for a few months, I've just been amazingly busy! But I did managed to complete a chapter with more than a thousand words! *cheering* at least I think it's more than a thousand words... I'm not exactly sure but I believe it is...

Anyway, please enjoy and review!

* * *

**Rescued**

John sighed as he stared at the blank screen. It had been two hours since Steven last contacted them and so far there had been no news from either the bad guys or the marines.

"What's wrong with them?" asked John as he started pacing again, "at least one of them should've contacted us by now! It's been two freaking hours!"

"Just be patient John," said Elizabeth, her voice turning monotone, "one of them will contact us soon,"

"How do you know that!?"

"John..."

"For all we know Alex has died and so have the soldiers!"

"Don't say that,"

"Why not! It's a huge possibility! A HUMUNGOUS possibility!"

"Stop is John; you're simply working yourself up!"

"But it's so possible!"

"We won't know until they contact us, just keep yourself together until then!"

"Fine... but no promises!"

"I'm hoping they'll contact us before you go insane,"

oOo

"Is she alright?" asked Rodney as he and the marines stepped out into the light.

"She's breathing," replied the man holding her, "barely,"

"We have to get her to the infirmary now!"

"Calm down doctor, she isn't going to die in the next few seconds,"

"We still have to get her there!"

"I know,"

"Then let's go!"

The marine holding Alex sighed as he ignored Rodney and looked over to the lead marine.

"What now sir?" he asked.

"We go back," replied the head marine, "there's nothing more we can do until we get backup,"

"Yes sir,"

"But first we should contact the base and tell them we have her,"

"Yes sir,"

oOo

"_Hello, Stargate Command? This is Major Ralph, please respond," _came a voice through the com, making both Elizabeth and John jump up from where they were sitting.

"Yes Major, this is General Landry," said General Landy.

"_We have the girl sir, she's in bad shape but alive,"_

"That's good news Major,"

"_Yes it is sir. We're coming back now,"_

"Take her straight to the infirmary when you get here,"

"_Yes sir,"_

"There you go," said General Landry, turning to face Elizabeth and John, "she's rescued,"

John raced out of the room with Elizabeth following.

"Thank you sir," she said before leaving the room.

oOo

"Is she alright?" was the first thing to come out of John's mouth as he impatiently watched Rodney and the marines return.

"She's alive," was Rodney's grim reply, "but that's about it,"

John raced over to the man holding Alex as soon as they came through the door.

"Can I have her?" he asked, worriedly watching Alex's chest rise, scared that her laboured breathing would stop at any minute.

"Of course sir," replied the marine, handing Alex over, "but I recommend she gets to the infirmary quickly,"

"I agree with that," said John, racing off with Alex.

"What happened in there?" asked Elizabeth, standing beside Rodney, "you look shaken,"

"Alex looks like she's about to die!" exclaimed Rodney, "of course I'm shaken!"

"Calm down Rodney, what exactly happened inside the building?"

"Alex's mother appeared,"

"But didn't she ascend?"

"Exactly,"

"So she appeared to you in her ascended form,"

"Yeah... she said she didn't want Alex to get hurt or killed,"

"Then thank goodness she's not dead,"

"Yet,"

"Be a little optimistic Rodney, I've gotten enough of pessimism from John," said Elizabeth as she and Rodney started to walk towards the infirmary.

"The percentage of her actually surviving her injuries is incredibly low!" grumbled Rodney.

"She'll be fine Rodney; she can get help now,"

"But will that help?"

"It will, now be optimistic!"

Rodney grumbled as he and Elizabeth walked into the infirmary.

oOo

John frowned as he watched the doctors surround Alex, connecting her to all sorts of different machines.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, growling as he got no response, "Come on! Answer me! Just one little answer! Tell me how she's doing!"

"Please Colonel, can you back away, we need to concentrate," replied one of the doctors, frowning as she watched John clench his head and growl again. "Are you alright Colonel?"

"I'm fine," replied John, "is Alex alright?"

"We can't tell yet,"

"Why not?"

"Because she has been here for a few minutes Colonel, we can't immediately tell what's wrong with someone!"

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't mind-readers! We aren't physic or miracle workers,"

"I guess not... just heal her,"

"We're trying our best sir,"

John frowned again as he watched the doctors surround Alex again. "Please don't die Alex," he whispered as he sat down in a nearby chair, "please don't!"

* * *

Trust me when I say I am SO tempted to kill off Alex! I most likely won't but it is SO TEMPTING *breaths deeply* I'll probably get millions of hate mail if I did so I probably won't...

I'm also trying to decide whether or not to make John's head injury play up again (basically nearly killing him but not quite) opinions would be nice!!!

* * *


	12. Problems

Another chapter! I'm on a roll!!! And it'll probably end soon but hey, while I'm in the mood I'll try and write some more chapters!

Anyway, this chapter is actually rather technical (I even had to do research for it!) but it's not too technical... I think...

Anyway, please try to enjoy and REVIEW!!! I really, really, really like reviews!

* * *

**Problems**

"She'll be fine John," said Elizabeth with a frown as she watched John stare at Alex.

"And how do you know that?" demanded John, "she's practically dead!"

"But she's not dead yet,"

"She could die at any minute Elizabeth! How can you stay so calm!?"

"She is an ancient John; there is no way that the Ancients will just let her die!"

"How do you know that? They don't interfere in our business!"

"But Alex is one of them; they won't simply let her die,"

"How do you know that? Tell me! How do you know that!?"

"I just do, help her John, don't think so negatively,"

"But she's going to die," whispered John, successfully keeping back the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks, "she's going to die,"

"She won't John," replied Elizabeth, walking out of the infirmary, "she won't,"

oOo

Rodney frowned as he watched the clock in the lab. It was 9pm, meaning that in one hour Alex would be in surgery.

"How's it coming McKay?" asked Sam as she walked into the lab.

"Fine," grumbled Rodney, before looking up at Sam, "hey, when did you get here?"

"An hour ago,"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to see if you needed any help,"

"Any help with what?"

"Destroying the technology that Steven has and hopefully capturing him... isn't that what you're doing?"

"Oh, right, yeah,"

"So you're worried again,"

"Worried about what!"

"Alex, is it true that she's in an extremely unstable condition?"

"Yeah... it is..." said Rodney, his head dropping back to his laptop.

"And you're not with her... why?" asked Sam, sitting down on the chair next to Rodney.

"Because I have work to do!"

"Can't you take a break?"

"No, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"If I take a break, then my security on the... place could be hacked and taken down so Steven and the others could escape!"

"Its a few minutes Rodney,"

"I'm not taking that chance!"

"Come on, its a few minutes!"

"NO! I can't! I won't let them escape!"

"Alright, fine! Have it your way,"

"Thank you... now could you give me some space, I need to work,"

"Alright, good luck McKay,"

"I don't need luck, I'm a genius, remember?"

"Just find a way to destroy the technology and capture Steven,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Sam sighed as she left the lab and headed towards the infirmary, she needed to check up on Alex.

oOo

"How is she?" asked Sam as she walked into the infirmary.

"Bad," was John's blunt reply.

"How bad?"

"Extremely... she can't breathe on her own and she's got internal injuries amongst a whole lot of other things,"

"Sounds bad,"

"It is,"

"Well, I hope she heals quickly," said Sam, as she started to walk away.

"So do I," replied John, shaking his head as a wave of pain engulfed it, "I really do,"

oOo

John frowned as he watched the clock. It was 3am, they had taken Alex into surgery five hours ago but he still hadn't heard anything.

He clenched his head and flinched as a jolt of pain waved over him, but he quickly dismissed it and shot to his feet as the doctor walked through the door.

"She's stable for now," she said with a sigh, "but we have to closely monitor her,"

"Why do you have to closely monitor her if she's stable?" asked John, who was obviously agitated.

"Her vitals are still extremely erratic, her heart rate is slow, her blood pressure is through the roof and she's not breathing correctly,"

"Will she be alright?"

"It's hard to say,"

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, they're about to bring her in,"

John sighed in relief as she turned away and left the infirmary. He collapsed into the chair and shut his eyes, cringing as another wave of pain came over him.

oOo

"Here she is," said the doctor, finally coming back with Alex, "you can come and stroke her head or something, but be extremely gentle,"

The doctor stopped as she didn't hear John reply or come over to Alex. In concern, she quickly spun around and gasped as she saw John, unconscious, on the floor.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, "help me life him onto the bed!"

She and several other doctors ran over to John and lifted him onto the bed.

"What's wrong with him Doctor Arching?" asked one of the nurses, putting an oxygen mask over John's mouth.

"I believe his brain troubles might only just be starting," replied Doctor Arching, connecting the EEG to him.

oOo

"Is he alright?" asked Elizabeth as she ran into the infirmary, "what happened?"

"His head injury was a lot worse than he said it was," replied Doctor Arching grimly, "much worse,"

"As in?"

"He's got traumatic brain injuries and we believe that one of he is bleeding onto his brain,"

"That doesn't sound good,"

"It definitely isn't,"

"Will he wake up?" asked Elizabeth as she looked over at John, who was lying in the bed next to Alex, unconscious.

"I don't think so," replied Doctor Arching, "with injuries that severe to the brain the likelihood of him surviving is incredibly low.

"But can't you stop the blood?"

"Yes, but the trauma to his brain will most likely kill him or leave him disabled, there are no recorded cases of a person surviving severe traumatic brain injuries and recovering with no consequences!"

"Will he live though?"

"As I said previously, the likelihood of that happening is extremely low,"

"Why?"

"Because on the Glasgow Coma Scale, his reading was two!"

"And that means it severe,"

"Yes, extremely severe!"

"What about Alex?" asked Elizabeth after several minutes of silence.

"She's healing incredibly well," replied Doctor Arching, "she should be fine,"

"That's a bit of good news,"

"Yeah... it is,"

"Well, contact me if anything happens with either of them,"

"I will,"

"Thank you,"

Elizabeth sighed as she looked from John to Alex and slowly exited the infirmary. "These past few days have seriously been a living hell," she said as she walked down the corridor, "just a terrifying living hell!"

* * *

Aww, poor John and Alex! I wonder what's going to happen! (I seriously do wonder what's gonna happen cause I don't know yet...)

Anyway, for those who don't understand some of the technical terms, here are the definaitions (In my format *everyone runs*... okay, in the dictonarys format *everyone comes back*)

Traumatic brain injury is defined as damage to the brain resulting from external mechanical force, such as rapid acceleration or deceleration, impact, blast waves, or penetration by a projectile. Brain function is temporarily or permanently impaired and structural damage may or may not be detectable with current technology.

An EEG (electroencephalogram) is a test that records the electrical impulses in the brain. The details are obtained by attaching flat metal disks (electrodes) to the scalp.

Glasgow Coma Scale (GCS), is a universal system for classifying TBI severity, grades a person's level of consciousness on a scale of 3–15 based on verbal, motor, and eye-opening reactions to stimuli. It is generally agreed that a TBI with a GCS of 13 or above is mild, 9–12 is moderate, and 8 or below is severe.

... I can't believe I actually know that stuff at my age... it's cool!!!

* * *


	13. Death and Life

The other day I was just randomly sitting somewhere talking to one of my friends and he said I was very deep. I'm not sure where it came from but I think it's true. I am an extremely deep person. I always think about everything and what it'll be like from every direction, I break things down in my head, I have been called insightful and profound on more than one occasion but the other day, when he just came out and said "Em, you are a very deep person," it got me thinking really hard.  
Is it good to be deep? Am I supposed to be a deep person? Should I stop it? I don't know why I got thinking this, I just did. But, after thinking all that, it also came to me that because I'm a deep person, I'm able to write the way I do. I was in conflict a few days ago and this morning I decided that being deep is a good thing in my case, sure people can be too deep but I believe being incredibly deep in my case is alright, after all if I wasn't, I wouldn't even be writing this story! I just wanted to know what all you loyal readers think, is it good to be deep or not?

Anyway, on to more important stuff like... Alex On Earth! YES! This is the next thrilling chapter of my fabulous story! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Death and Life**

Elizabeth frowned in concern as she fiddled with the paper in her hands. She had to have something in her hands because the worry and stress was getting to her.

John had been taken into surgery to try and help his head injuries, but the doctors were sceptical about his survival.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" came a familiar Scottish voice from behind her, making her jump.

"Carson!" exclaimed Elizabeth, turning around to face him, "what are you doing here?"

"Teyla and I came once we heard the news about Alex and Colonel Sheppard," replied Carson grimly, "you can't handle what's going on by yourself,"

"I guess I can't, it's getting out of hand Carson. John's dying, Alex has gone into a coma, Rodney is horribly stressed and worried, Steven and his gang are nearly escaping and Mark has escaped! This is all too much!"

"Calm down Elizabeth, everything will work out,"

"But will it? I'm not so sure it will. All the doctor's are telling me that John is practically dead, Alex's injuries are serious and she might not recover, Rodney hasn't slept since Alex went missing and he's going to collapse soon! When he does Steven and his gang will get away as will Mark! It's not going to work out!"

"You never know, you should know more than anyone else that strange things have happened before and both Alex and John have overcome serious injuries before. Plus, Rodney has gone weeks without much sleep and he always gets the job done,"

"That's true," sighed Elizabeth, closing her eyes, "but maybe this time it's too much,"

"Anytime could be too much Elizabeth," replied Carson, "but I don't believe that it's this time,"

"I don't know what to think anymore,"

"Don't worry too much about it Elizabeth, it will all work out in the end,"

"Hopefully in a good way,"

"Hopefully,"

oOo

"Hello Alex," said Teyla as she approached Alex's bed, "I hope you are well... I wish you could respond but according to the doctors you will not be able to for quite a while..." Teyla heaved a sigh as she looked at Alex's peaceful, yet pained face. "Even though you are in this deep sleep, you look as if you know about everything that is going on. Then again, with your mother ascended you probably do know everything that is going on,"

Teyla let out another sigh as she sat in the chair next to Alex's bed and held the girls hand, "everything will be alright Alex," she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek, "John will be fine and so will you... you'll both be fine,"

oOo

"_Where am I?" asked Alex as she spun around in the white room, "I've never seen or heard of here before,"_

"_That is because they never wished for you to know of this place," replied a woman, walking towards Alex, "I spoke to your father figure John here,"_

"_John was here!"_

"_Yes, he was... and it is a pity that you have to be here too,"_

"_Wait... I know that voice..." whispered Alex, her face turning white as she spun around to face the woman that confronted both John and Rodney, "Mama!"_

"_Hello my daughter," replied the woman, embracing the girl, "it is wonderful to see you face to face again,"_

"_Mama," sobbed Alex, "I haven't seen you in ages! I miss you mama!"_

"_I know my daughter, but don't fret; we'll see each other soon,"_

"_What do you mean mama?"_

"_You're dying Alex, you have to ascend,"_

"_Why? Why can't I stay with my family?"_

"_Your family is here," said Alex's mother._

"_No it isn't," replied Alex, pulling away from her mother, "It's in Atlantis,"_

"_But my daughter--"_

"_No mama, my family isn't the ascended beings; it's the humans on Atlantis! They're my family!"_

"_But they are slowly dying off Alex; they will not live long,"_

"_They will! I'll make sure they will!"_

"_What of John though?" asked her mother, "He will not live for much longer at all,"_

"_What do you mean mama?" asked Alex, fright covering her voice._

"_He has a serious head injury; he will not live for more than a few minutes,"_

"_Can't you help him mama!?"_

"_No, I cannot,"_

"_WHY NOT!? THAT'S MY DADDY!"_

"_But Alex, he is not your father,"_

"_But he is... to me anyway,"_

"_Alex--"_

"_Please help him mama! I don't want him to die!"_

"_You know I am not allowed to do anything," she said with a sigh, "it is forbidden,"_

"_Please mama," repeated Alex, tears falling down her cheeks, "please help him!"_

"_Alex... it is against the rules," she said again, "I would be exiled,"_

"_Please mama!" said Alex yet again, "PLEASE!"_

oOo

"Okay, we need to get him back to the infirmary and connect him to every monitor and machine we know," said Doctor Arching with a sigh as she ripped off the blood covered gloves and coat.

"Doctor, he's vitals are going crazy," said one of the nurses with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that, they're going crazy!"

Then, a flat line was hear throughout the room.

"He's in cardiac arrest," yelled Doctor Arching, "get the defibrillator, NOW!"

One of the nurses ran to Doctor Arching with the defibrillator.

"Come on Colonel," said Doctor Arching with a frown, "don't do this, Doctor Weir will kill me if you die!"

oOo

Alex shot up in the bed as her experience with her mother ended.

"Alex!" exclaimed Teyla, "you're awake!"

"John," said Alex, ripping off the covers, "I have to get to John,"

"He's in surgery Alex, you can't,"

"I have to get to John! I have to,"

"Alex! Are you alright? You have to listen to me!"

"I have to save John," repeated Alex, getting out of the bed, "I have to!"

"Listen to me Alex! He's in surgery, you can't disturb it,"

"I have to save John, I have to!"

"Alex!"

Teyla grabbed Alex's arm and tried to stop the girl, but she escaped Teyla's grasp and left the room, headed straight for John.

"Elizabeth," said Teyla through the com as she followed the determined girl, "You have to get to the surgery room now,"

oOo

"There's no response," said Doctor Arching in despair, "still nothing... we have to keep trying!"

"Doctor... it's not going to work," said the nurse, worriedly looking at Doctor Arching.

"It has too," replied Doctor Arching, "he can't die,"

"He's dead Doctor," replied the nurse, laying a hand on Doctor Arching's shoulder, "he's gone for good,"

"No he's not," said Alex as she burst into the room, "he's not,"

"Alex!" exclaimed Doctor Arching spinning around, "what're you doing here!?"

"John... have to help him,"

"You can't help him, he's dead," said the nurse.

"No, not yet,"

Alex walked up to John and put her hands on his head. They started glowing a bright light for a few seconds, then the light vanished and John had a heart beat again.

"What... happened?" asked Doctor Arching, falling into a nearby chair, "I'm confused,"

"So am I," agreed the nurse, staring at Alex, "really confused,"

"Are you okay John?" asked Alex, shaking John's shoulder, "are you?"

"I'm... fine..." replied John, opening his eyes, "are you?"

"Not really,"

"What?"

"I feel dizzy,"

"How dizzy?" asked John, watching Alex in concern.

"Very dizzy," replied Alex before collapsing on top of John, "I wanna go home..." she whispered before closing her eyes and going limp.


	14. Decisions

I've had to re-upload this like 20 times because of my freaking computer *growls* so because of that I'm just gonna skip everything I normally blab on about (especially since I already had my spack attack monologue in the last attempt) and say READ and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

(And take note of the fact that this is just a filler chapter!)

* * *

**Decisions**

"John!" exclaimed Elizabeth running into the room, "you're alright!"

"Thanks to Alex," replied John, trying to wake the unconscious girl.

"What happened?" demanded Rodney, bursting into the room, "I heard something happened

"She healed me," said John.

"What? How? She's not all powerful anymore,"

"Apparently she still had some power Rodney," replied Elizabeth, "but what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," said John with a frown, "I think she's got no energy left,"

"But that's not supposed to happen," said Rodney.

"She wants to go back to Atlantis," said John, looking at Elizabeth, "that's what she said before she collapsed,"

"She's in no condition to be moved," interrupted the clearly confused Doctor Arching, "and you shouldn't be going anywhere either,"

"She wants to go back and that's what's going to happen," said John, a determined look crossing his face, "we can take care of her better there,"

"But--"

"Leave it Doctor," said Elizabeth with a sigh, "nothing's going to stop him now,"

"He was dead..."

"Stranger things have happened," said Rodney, "let's just get back to Atlantis before something else goes wrong,"

"But, she, what?"

"Leave it," repeated Elizabeth, shaking her head, "just leave it,"

"This isn't right," sighed Doctor Arching, leaving the room, "not right at all,"

"We have to get her back to Atlantis," said John again, "she wants to go back,"

"Alright John, I'll talk to General Landry and ask if we can go back," replied Elizabeth.

"Thank you,"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something else before closing it, turning around and walking out of the room.

"Well... ah... I'll get back to work," stammered Rodney, starting to follow Elizabeth.

"Hey McKay," said John, making Rodney spin around, "what happened to Steven and the others?"

"Stargate Command has them locked up," replied Rodney.

"They better stay that way,"

"They will,"

Rodney sighed as he spun around again and left the room leaving John alone with Alex.

oOo

"Ah, Dr Weir, how can I help you?" asked General Landry as Elizabeth walked into his office.

"We need to go back," said Elizabeth, "Alex wants to go back to Atlantis,"

"I was under the impression that she was unconscious,"

"She is, but before she fainted she said she wanted to go home,"

"And that's Atlantis,"

"She's always called Atlantis home so there's no reason to believe she meant anywhere else,"

"You need a better argument than that to convince the IOA," said General Landry with a sigh, "luckily they're not here at the moment so you can slip away,"

"Won't you get in trouble for that sir," said Elizabeth.

"Nothing I can't handle,"

"Thank you sir, thank you very much,"

"You're welcome Elizabeth, just take care of Alex,"

"We will," said Elizabeth as she backed out of the room.

oOo

"I don't think you needed to come Carson," said Elizabeth with a sigh, "we're going back as soon as possible anyway,"

"Now we are," replied Carson, "but earlier today Colonel Sheppard was going to die and Alex was in critical condition,"

"True,"

"Plus I need to check that Alex doesn't die on us while we're moving her back,"

"I hope that doesn't happen,"

"So do I,"

oOo

"Is she alright Colonel?" asked Teyla as she and the others stood in front of the Stargate.

"For now," replied John, "but her breathings getting fainter,"

"That isn't good,"

"No, it isn't,"

"Are you ready John?" asked Elizabeth, turning to face him.

"Yeah, let's go,"

Elizabeth nodded and she along with the others stepped through the gate.

* * *

YAY!!! They're back in Atlantis! But what's gonna happen there? *Jaws music plays* ...odd but appropriate... although I don't think there's gonna be a shark roaming about Atlantis killing people... hey, that'd be funny... *light bulb lights above Em's head* I could write a story on a shark person in Atlantis!!!! ... anyway... let me be weird and be patient for the next chapter cause it may take a while to get up... or not... it depends on what my brain thinks.

* * *


	15. Back In Atlantis

Just a warning, this is a VERY angsty chapter... I had difficulty writing it because it was full of that much angst!!! Actually I cut out a lot of the angst but there's still angst in there...

Enjoy the chapter and remember, reviews are an authors best friend!!! (Seriously!!)

**

* * *

****Back in Atlantis**

John sighed as he watched Carson and the others run around the infirmary, hooking Alex up to all sorts of different machines.

"Will she be alright?" he asked, frowning as he didn't get a response, "doc?"

"Sorry Colonel," said Carson, looking up at John, "but we don't know yet,"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Just that, we don't know! Her brain is shutting down yet it's keeping all her organs stable,"

"How's that possible?"

"I don't know, nothing like this has ever happened,"

"Can you help her?"

"I don't know Colonel,"

"Doctor, her vitals are getting weaker!" exclaimed one of the nurses, looking at Carson in concern.

"Right, what exactly is getting weaker?" asked Carson, running over to Alex.

"Everything! Her heart isn't beating as often as it should, her breathing's laboured and her brain function is shutting down even faster!"

"Right, get MRI scans ready; we need to see what's going on with that brain of hers,"

"Yes doctor,"

Carson sighed as he watched John start pacing back and forth. "I just hope we can help her," he said under his breath as he walked over to Alex.

oOo

"Is there any news yet?" asked Teyla as she walked into Elizabeth's office.

"None," replied Elizabeth, "except Alex's condition is still deteriorating, at this rate Carson doesn't believe she'll last the day,"

"That is not good news,"

"No, it isn't,"

"How is John dealing with it?"

"Carson says he won't leave the infirmary,"

"That is understandable, he would hate for her to die without him being there with her,"

"He'd hate her to die full stop," said Elizabeth, closing her eyes and resting her forehead in her hand, "so would everyone else,"

"It is unfortunate," agreed Teyla, "but the ancestors may not wish for her to leave Atlantis just yet,"

"If they wanted her to stay, why haven't they healed her?"

"They may wish to speak to her first,"

"They might... I sure hope that's the case,"

"As does everyone,"

"_Elizabeth, I need you in the infirmary right now," _came Carson's frantic voice over the comm., making Elizabeth jump.

"I'm coming Carson, what's wrong?" replied Elizabeth as she and Teyla ran out of her office.

"_It's Alex," _was Carson's short, yet detailed reply.

oOo

"What's wrong with her?" asked Elizabeth as she came into the infirmary with Teyla.

"She's nearly dead," replied Carson, who was standing next to Alex's bed, "there's nothing more any of us can do,"

"Nothing?"

Carson shook his head and looked at John, who was sitting with his head resting on Alex's hand. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice choking up, "we did everything,"

"Why can you not do anything?" asked Teyla, putting a hand on John's shoulder.

"Her brain is just shutting down, taking everything else with it. Her brain has basically overloaded," said Carson.

"She sacrificed herself for me," said John, his head still buried in Alex's hand, "she shouldn't have, she should've let me die!"

"Don't blame yourself John," said Elizabeth, "she wanted to heal you,"

"She didn't have to,"

"But she wanted to, it was her choice,"

"I should've stopped her..."

"You were unconscious John," said Teyla, "and you could not do anything to stop her even if you were conscious,"

John's head snapped up as Alex's heart beat stopped. "She's gone," he whispered, his face turning deathly white.

"I'm sorry Colonel," said Carson, "I really am,"

"I know doc," said John, holding back the tears that were welling up inside him.

"At least she went peacefully," said Elizabeth, tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Yeah," agreed John, grabbing Alex's hand even tighter, "there's that,"

oOo

"_Mama? Is that you?" asked Alex as she walked through nothing but white, "is it? Or is it somebody else?"_

"_It's me Alex," said a woman, slowly walking towards Alex with her arms outstretched, "It is wonderful to see you again my daughter,"_

"_Mama!" cried out Alex, "what's happening?"_

"_You used all your powers to save John Sheppard... you're dead Alex,"_

"_I'm dead... but... what about Atlantis? I thought I was supposed to stay there!"_

"_You were... but you disobeyed the others and they will not send you back there,"_

"_But you can Mama! Please send me back, I need to go back! I don't wanna stay here!"_

"_You have to Alex," replied her mother, "it's time to be with your people,"_

"_But I was with my people! They were my family Mama!"_

"_So you told me not too long ago... but you must come with me now,"_

"_No! Please Mama... please... please don't make me go! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with John and all the others!"_

"_But Alex, we already had this conversation! I sent you back last time so you could heal John and now you want me to send you back again,"_

"_Yes, I do," said Alex desperately, "I wanna go back! Please Mama, they can't do too much... please send me back! Please!"_

"_I cannot Alex... I will be exiled,"_

"_Please Mama... for me?"_

_Alex's mother turned away from her daughter and let out a deep sigh, "Alright," she said in a pained tone, "I will send you back,"_

"_Thank you Mama! Thank you!" exclaimed Alex, her face lighting up with excitement._

"_Don't thank me just yet... I can send you back but there is an immense possibility that you will die again,"_

"_I'll take the risk... because if I don't die I get to be with everyone again!"_

"_Alright, it's your choice, just remember that if it doesn't work, you will not be able to ascend,"_

"_I won't... why not?"_

"_Because if you die, I will not be there and it will be sudden... but if you survive you will be able to,"_

"_Then I'll survive! I'll see you again Mama,"_

"_Hopefully when you're older,"_

"_Yeah... bye Mama, I love you," said Alex, giving her mother another quick hug._

"_Good-bye Alex, and good luck," replied her mother, sighing as her daughter disappeared, "I hope you do not die again soon,"_

* * *

Agh, so much angst! I hate it! But have no fear, I don't think the next chapter has as much angst in it... actually I have no idea but still, I doubt it very highly.

... and I just realised something, Alex On Earth is nearly over!! *sobs* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like it too much!!!!!! I don't want it to be over!!!... Meh, I'll probably write another sequel at some point in the not so near future...

Anyway, reviews really are an authors best friend so PLEASE review!! I don't care if it's short or long just please review!!! To an author any review is better than chocolate!!! (Yes, I just said that!!!!)


	16. Back to Life

Last chapter! I actually wasn't expecting this to be the last chapter but it kinda ended itself. Anyway, this obviously is the last chapter so yeah... enjoy it...

Please review and tell me what you thought!

* * *

**Back to Life / The End**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

That was the noise that woke Carson up. He had fallen asleep at his desk, and for some reason he was awakened by an incessant beeping sound, one that was almost like a heat rate monitor.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

It was continuous, exactly the rhythm that a heart-beat had. But there was no one alive other than himself in the infirmary. Plus, there shouldn't be a heart rate monitor on, not after Alex died.  
Carson looked around his office before getting up and walking into the infirmary. It was dead silent, other than the continuous beeping sound, coming from near Alex's bed. He slowly walked over to it and nearly yelled in surprise as he saw Alex, breathing and still attached to the heart rate monitor, which had somehow been turned on. "This is... wrong," said Carson before running back to his office to grab his radio.

oOo

"How did it happen?" asked Elizabeth as she stared down at the now alive Alex.

"I'm don't know," replied Carson, "one, minute she had died and the next she was alive again,"

"The ancestor's must have sent her back," said Teyla, "she was not meant to leave yet,"

"That's good," said John, looking significantly happier.

"Aye, it is good," agreed Carson, "but I have to monitor her closely, her vitals are still very weak,"

"Will she be alright?"

"I think so," said Carson, glancing over at Alex, "but we have to be careful,"

"How is she so far though?" asked Elizabeth, "beside's the weak vital signs,"

"She's hanging in there. It seems that most of the injuries she had before have vanished,"

"Good, keep me updated," said Elizabeth as she walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna stay with her doc," said John, closely watching Alex's chest rise and fall, "until she wakes up,"

"I shall stay for a while as well," agreed Teyla, "I wish to be near her when she wakes,"

"Right," said Carson, "call me if she wakes up when I'm not there, I need to make sure there's no significant brain damage,"

"We will," replied Teyla, placing a hand on John's shoulder.

oOo

It had been several hours since Alex came back to life and she still hadn't woken. She was worrying many of the expedition team, including Carson.

"How is she?" asked Elizabeth as she walked into the infirmary.

"The same she was ten minutes ago Elizabeth," replied Carson, frowning as he looked up at her, "didn't I tell you to sleep and hour ago?"

"I couldn't... I kept thinking about Alex,"

"Like everyone else. I don't get a second's peace in here anymore. Colonel Sheppard is always here, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon and Major Lorne are often in here and everyone else visits every ten or so minutes,"

"Sorry Carson, we're all just worried,"

"I know, it's just getting frustrating having so many people in here,"

"Once she's alright, you'll be able to work in peace again,"

"Aye,"

oOo

Several days had passed since Alex's miraculous return to life. The entire expedition team was still on edge, worrying that at any moment Alex might die again. But the one person worried the most was John, he barely ever left Alex's side in the infirmary. She still hadn't woken up, which made everyone worry even more.

"Colonel," said Carson, moving towards where John was sitting next to Alex's bed, "you have to go get something to eat,"

"I'll eat here," replied John, not moving his eyes from Alex.

"And you have to get some proper rest in your own bed,"

"I'm not leaving her doc,"

"But Colonel..."

"No doc, I'm not going anywhere," stated John firmly, looking up at Carson.

"Right... just eat," replied Carson reluctantly.

oOo

"Hmm..." sighed Alex in her sleep, making John look down at her in worry. His face lit up as he saw her eyes sleepily open. "What happened?" she asked in a soft, tired voice.

"You died," replied John, "then came back to life,"

"So I died," said Alex shaking her head, "I knew that wasn't a dream,"

"What wasn't a dream?" asked John.

"Seeing my mother,"

"I saw her once,"

"Really... When!?"

"After I'd been clobbered by a steel bar and you'd been kidnapped,"

"I don't remember that..."

"I don't remember it either but Rodney thinks that's what happened,"

"And it is," interrupted Rodney, "I'm always right,"

"Except when you're wrong," replied Alex, a wide smile plastering on her face.

"Well... yeah..."

"What's this then?" asked Carson, appearing at the foot of Alex's bed, "you were supposed to tell me when she woke up Colonel,"

"Well she only woke up a few moments ago," replied John, smiling at Alex, "in all fairness I was about to call you,"

"When? An hour from now,"

"Probably," said Rodney, "that's why I came,"

"But you didn't tell me either Rodney," said Carson with a sigh.

"I was going to; I only just got here,"

"Well love," said Carson, ignoring Rodney's stammering reply, "how're you feeling?"

"Tired," replied Alex, "and kinda sore,"

"Well you should be, you just came back from the dead,"

"Scary thought,"

"Aye, but at least you're not a zombie or anything,"

"That would actually be kinda cool," replied Alex with a smirk, "zombie Alex!"

"You'd be the living dead love, that wouldn't be cool," said Carson, smiling himself.

"I guess you're right..."

"Now, I want you to get some more rest, we don't want you dying on us again,"

"I don't really want to die again," replied Alex, closing her eyes, "and I'm really, really tir--"

With that, Alex fell asleep.

"She won't die will she?" asked Rodney nervously, "I mean she can't die, she's fully alive and all right? Cause it'd be really bad if she did die, and I mean really, really bad, mega bad! Ultra bad! Mega, ultra bad! So bad that--"

"We get it Rodney," interrupted John, slightly rolling his eyes.

"She won't die," said Carson, answering Rodney's question, "unless she was shot through the heart or head,"

"So she'll be fine?" asked Rodney.

"Perfectly,"

"Good, good,"

oOo

A week or so passed since Alex had woken up and she had been released from the infirmary for a few days.

"Got telekinesis too!" enthusiastically exclaimed Alex as she walked along a corridor, holding John's hand.

"So you can heal and move things with your mind now... anything else?" asked John, smiling at the ecstatic girl.

"Not so far, but I could get anything!"

"Can't wait to see what other super powers you get,"

"And I don't have to ascend to keep them!"

"And that's the best part,"

"Aha,"

"So that means," started John, lifting Alex up, "you're not leaving anytime soon,"

"Yep," giggled Alex, throwing her hands around his neck in excitement, her smile growing larger "I'm staying for good!"

"Good,"

John lowered Alex back to the ground and she smiled brightly at him, "but will they allow me too?" she asked suddenly, remembering the IOA.

"They have too," replied John, "this is your city after all,"

"So even they can't make me go!"

"Nope, you're stuck here,"

"Yay!" If Alex's smile could get any brighter or larger it would've when she walked into the control room, where almost everyone was waiting, "I wouldn't ever wanna leave," she whispered so softly that not even John could hear, "never, ever, ever,"

* * *

I might write an epilogue but it won't be for a while...


	17. Epilogue

Merry Christmas everyone! I'm excited, Christmas is my favourite holiday!

Anyway, please enjoy the final chapter of Alex on Earth! It's all about Christmas... obviously... well, not all about Christmas you see Alex gets... *someone whispers in Em's ear* ah... yeah... um... read and you'll find out. It's much better than me explaining it!!! :P

So yeah, please read and review on my Christmas Special (and the rest of the story!)

* * *

**Christmas:**

Elizabeth sighed as she looked through the list on her computer. It was a inventory of presents that people wanted the _Daedalus_ to bring for Christmas. As she glanced over it she could tell that almost every person had requested a gift for Alex.

There was five weeks until Christmas, giving the _Daedalus_ a chance to bring everything that was requested, including decorations. But, the tree was going to be taken from a world that Alex was familiar with, after being checked first.

Alex didn't know about Christmas. She'd never heard of it before but once John had explained it to her she had been ecstatic, running around Atlantis learning all she could about the holiday, and telling everyone she could find that it was coming.

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth lifted her head from the computer screen to watch Rodney, who had just nervously come into her office.

"What can I do for you Rodney?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well... you see... I forgot to put the present thing in and I... ah... need to get some things brought here,"

"How many things?"

"Just a few, for some people,"

"Do you have a list?"

"Yeah, here," replied Rodney, handing Elizabeth a tablet, "it's only a few things,"

"Only a few," repeated Elizabeth, looking at Rodney's list, "I'll add this to the list that's leaving in an hour,"

"Good, good," with that, Rodney left.

oOo

"When's Christmas again?" asked Alex as she sat in the infirmary hugging her teddy bear and watching Carson bandage Major Lorne's arm, which had been badly sprained, "is it soon?"

"Aye, in five weeks," replied Carson, smiling at Alex, "are you excited?"

"Aha, it sounds like fun!"

"I think so; it's one of the best holidays,"

"I can't wait! Daddy and I are gonna get a tree soon,"

Carson smirked as he heard Alex refer to John as 'Daddy'. Ever since she'd basically come back from the dead, she had called John, Daddy. It been a bit of a shock to everyone but after a week or so, everyone was used to it.

"Where are you going again?" asked Major Lorne.

"I don't remember the address but the planets got lots of big, pretty trees that Daddy said would be perfect for Christmas! But I've never seen a Christmas tree... what's it like?" replied Alex, staring at Major Lorne eagerly, "is it pretty? I hope it's pretty!"

"As a matter of fact, Christmas trees are very pretty,"

"That's good, I like pretty things... and Christmas is meant to be pretty, right? Daddy said that back at his home it used to snow at Christmas, he said it was really pretty and white but really cold! He used to make things called Snowmen. I've seen a picture of a snowman! It was in a story daddy read to me! It was really cool! It was three big balls of this snow put on top of each other, the biggest was at the bottom. The smallest ball was the head and it had a corncob pipe and a button nose and coal for eyes and a silk hat on his head!"

"Would that snowman happen to be named Frosty?" asked Carson, finishing Lorne's bandage.

"How'd you know!?" replied Alex, genuinely surprised.

"I heard the story when I was younger,"

"Well it's a cool story! Frosty came to life and played with all the children and ran around and said 'catch me if you can!' It's so cool!"

"I bet,"

"He even had a broomstick!"

"How'd he get a broomstick?" asked Lorne.

"I dunno, I think he had it when he got made, cause he went running down to the village with it in his hand... do snowmen have hands? Or is Frosty special?" asked Alex, her legs swinging back and forth.

"Frosty's special,"

"I knew it! Frosty was magic!"

"Time for bed Alex," said John as he came into the infirmary, "actually it was time for bed an hour ago,"

"I got to stay up!" excitedly replied Alex, stretching her arms out so John could carry her, her right arm still clutching onto her teddy.

"Yes, you did," said John, picking Alex up, "for a whole extra hour,"

"Cool! I got to tell Carson and Evan about Frosty the Snowman! As well as how it snowed at your home and you got to play in the pretty white stuff,"

"I bet they enjoyed that,"

"It was really cool!" said Alex as her head dropped to John's shoulder and her eyes started to close as they realised how tired she was, "and it still sounds really... pretty," with that said, Alex's eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"Thanks," said John, nodding to both Lorne and Carson, "for looking after her,"

"It's a pleasure Colonel," said Carson, smiling, "it's nice to spend some time with her,"

"You got a sweet kid there Colonel," added Lorne with a nod.

John felt himself swell with pride as he left. True, she technically wasn't his child, but it sure felt like she was. As they slowly walked down the corridor to their room, John found himself smiling and nodding to everyone they passed. Alex's personality was definitely starting to rub off on him.

oOo

Three weeks had passed and Christmas was approaching fast. Since the _Daedalus_ had recently arrived and beamed down all the requested items, along with the supplies, everyone had been talking about it. Mostly for Alex's sake though.

"When are we going?" asked Alex as she put down the toys she was playing with. She was with John in their quarters, and very restless.

"In one hour Alex," replied John, "I have some business to take care of first,"

"Can I come?"

"Not this time, maybe next time,"

"You said that last time!" whined Alex, walking over to John.

"That's why I said maybe," replied John, kneeling to reach Alex's height, "you'll be a good girl for Carson, okay,"

"Yes daddy,"

"Good girl, now come on, he's expecting us,"

"You'll be quick won't you?" asked Alex as she and John left their quarters, John holding Alex's hand.

"I'll be as quick as I can be," replied John, "we'll be getting that tree before you know it!"

"Good,"

"And then it'll be Christmas won't it!"

"Yep,"

"Hello," said Carson, smiling as John and Alex came into the infirmary, "I was wondering if you were still coming,"

"Daddy has to do some special stuff still," replied Alex, bounding over to Carson and hugging his leg, "so I still get to come,"

"That's good," replied Carson, patting Alex's head, "I get to spend some time with my favourite patient,"

"I'm a patient?"

"Aye, you come to me for help when you're sick or hurt so that makes you my special patient,"

"Cool!"

"It's time for me to go Alex," said John, getting on his knees again as Alex immediately let go of Carson and raced over to John, "be a good girl for Carson,"

"I always am," replied Alex, hugging John tightly, "come back quick,"

"I will," said John, prying Alex off him, "see you in an hour,"

With a wave, John left Alex in the infirmary with Carson.

oOo

The time passed very slowly for Alex. Carson had to work so she was left alone with a colouring book for most of the time. After an hour, John hadn't come back.

"Carson... where's Daddy?" asked Alex as she stepped into his office, still holding the teddy that she barely ever let go of, "it's been an hour and he's still not here,"

"Just be patient Alex, he'll be here soon," replied Carson, not looking up from his paperwork.

Alex frowned, let out a quiet sigh and went back to where she was colouring on the floor. Another half hour passed and Alex started to get worried. She had stopped colouring and was watching the clock instead. Carson had vanished so she couldn't ask him where John was and the nurses didn't answer her questions. After another few minutes Alex got frustrated. She walked into Carson's office and saw he wasn't there. Then, after looking around to make sure none of the nurses were looking, she left the infirmary.

oOo

Meanwhile, John and his team were going over some of the missions they had been on. Elizabeth was trying to get caught up with all the mission debriefs that she hadn't been able to study. She tilted her head slightly to the right as she watched John continually look up at the clock, it took a few minutes but she understood why he was doing so. It had been an hour and a half since they started, and he and Alex were meant to get a Christmas Tree.

"I think that's all for know," she said with a smile as John's eyes lit up, "we'll finish tomorrow,"

John looked at Elizabeth and smiled, his eyes said 'thank you,' then he got up along with everyone else.

"_Colonel Sheppard, Dr Weir," _came Carson's worried voice through the comm., startling them both _"we've got a problem,"_

"What is it Carson?" asked Elizabeth, looking over at John in confusion.

"_It's Alex, she's gone missing,"_

"What!?" exclaimed John, his face filling with worry.

"_I went out for some food, I told her I was going but I don't think she heard me. When I came back the nurses were going frantic, saying that she had vanished,"_

"We'll be right there," said Elizabeth as she and John headed towards the infirmary, followed by a very worried Teyla, Rodney and Ronon.

oOo

"Daddy!?" called out Alex as she walked down the empty corridor, "Daddy!? Daddy, you there!?" she slowly turned the corner and gulped as she saw nothing but darkness, "Daddy?" she repeated, clutching her teddy bear tighter. Taking a deep breath, Alex started walking into the darkness, but, a few steps in she found herself hyperventilating and she started running back the way she came.

Then, she smashed into someone.

oOo

"Are you sure they didn't see her leave?" asked John, gaining him a glare from Carson. He had asked the question many times.

"Aye, no one saw her leave," replied Carson, "Maria was simply organising some medical supplies and when she turned around, Alex was gone,"

"Was anyone else there?"

"I've already told you Colonel, no one else was there,"

"Someone must know where she is! She can't just disappear,"

"_Colonel Sheppard,"_ came a voice through the comm. _"I just found Alex in the corridors, I wasn't sure if she should be here so I contacted you, sir,"_

"Thank God," sighed Carson.

"Thank you Sergeant Matthews," said John, who recognized the voice, as relief rushing through him, "where are you?"

"_Close to the infirmary sir, she seems quite upset and wanted to go to you, sir, but since I wasn't sure where you were I suggested we go to the infirmary instead, sir,"_

"Good call Sergeant, we're in the infirmary now,"

"_Yes sir, we're nearly there sir,"_

In a few moments, Sergeant Matthews came through the infirmary door, holding a trembling, hysterical Alex.

"Alex!" exclaimed John, racing forward and grabbing the hysterical girl, "what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Daddy?" asked Alex, looking up at John with her tearful eyes.

"Yeah... what's wrong?"

"You were... late... really late," sobbed out Alex, clutching onto John, allowing Sergeant Matthews to leave.

"Sorry for that," he replied, gripping Alex tighter, "it won't happen again, I promise,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

"I got lost," she said, her tears still flowing down her face, "then I got scared cause it was real dark and I wanted to find you but I was lost and scared and, and--" with that, Alex broke down again and started sobbing into John's shirt.

"I'm sorry Alex," said John, "I didn't mean to be gone for so long, I was planning on coming back straight away,"

"I... got scared," repeated Alex, her sobs not decreasing.

"I know... but I did tell you to stay here,"

"But you were gone... and I was all alone,"

"Carson was here,"

"He left," said Alex, starting to calm down a little, "and I was all alone,"

"He won't leave next time," said John, still holding Alex tight, "and I won't be gone for as long, I promise"

"Really?"

"Yes... as long as you stay put even if I'm late,"

"O-okay,"

After a few minutes Alex had calmed down from her hysterics. She still had tears falling down her cheeks but she wasn't sobbing. That, was when John realised the others had left. Grinning, he lowered Alex to the ground and looked her directly in the eyes.

"So you still want to get that tree?" he asked her, his grin growing into a full smile as he saw her eyes light up.

"Can we still go?" she asked him, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Of course, I promised didn't I?"

Alex smiled brightly, her tears finally stopping, and grabbed John's hand, "thanks Daddy," she said happily.

oOo

"It's huge," said Rodney bluntly.

"You said that already," replied John, shaking his head, "it's meant to be huge, remember?"

"... It's huge!"

Alex started laughing at Rodney's expression. He was utterly bemused at the height of the tree she and John had brought back. Her laugh caused a chain reaction in the control room. Soon enough, everyone was laughing.

oOo

The next two weeks seemed to fly by, and soon enough it was Christmas Eve.

"Is Santa gonna come?" asked Alex as John tucked her into her bed, "is he?"

"Of couse, but you have to be asleep," replied John, smiling at Alex's excited expression.

"But I wanna see him!"

"You can't, he only comes when you're asleep,"

"Can I stay up? Just until he comes? I'll pretend I'm asleep!"

"No, he knows if you're pretending or not,"

"But that's not fair! I wanna see him," whined Alex as she pouted, "can I just get a glimpse?"

"No, sleep," replied John, gently pushing Alex down.

"Will he leave lots of presents?" she asked, allowing John to push her down.

"Of course, that's what Santa does," replied John.

"And they'll be here tomorrow?" continued Alex, "under our tree?"

"Yes," said John, glancing at the plastic tree that he had received from the _Daedalus_, "they'll be right there just waiting for you to open them,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

"Good... will you be here?" asked Alex, staring up at John.

"I always am," replied John with a slight smirk.

"Good... then I guess I can miss out on seeing Santa,"

"Don't worry, he will come,"

"Okay... then I'll go to sleep so he'll come,"

"Good girl,"

As Alex closed her eyes, John lightly kissed Alex on her forehead and smiled as he watched her slowly fall asleep. As soon as her body slackened, he got up from her bed and walked over to the door and opening it. Outside, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla, Carson and Elizabeth were holding the presents for Alex, the ones from 'Santa'. All the other presents, for Alex and everyone else were under the huge tree Alex and John brought back. They quietly placed them under the tree; all five of them smiling like idiots.

"Merry Christmas John," said Elizabeth as she and the others walked passed. None of them could wipe the childish grin from their faces.

"Merry Christmas," replied John, closing his door behind them. He smiled as he looked at the presents and thought of Alex's reaction the next morning. Then, he went to bed with his book, too excited for Alex to sleep.


End file.
